Fokuda
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: La mala suerte de Kamijo ah causado lo inevitable... el que repita el primer año de preparatoria pero mientras el se lamenta por ello fuerzas tras bambalinas buscaran sacarle provecho a su desgracia en este nuevo curso que tendra el portador del image breaker debera mediar a las fuerzas de la magia y la ciencia en su salon de clases y afrontar lo que su mala suerte le depare.
1. Prologo

Bueno eh estado aburrido últimamente y para desestresarme de ciertas cosas que provoca cierto usuario en la página de kikuslirus y su onomatopeya de poi empecé a escribir esto buscando una manera de combinar a todos los personajes que me agradaban para causar el mayor desastre posible para Kamijo Touma… no sé si habrá funcionado pero espero sea de su agrado de igual manera esta sería una versión alterna tras el final de la nt 13 para facilitar los eventos del fic ya que el meter a Kamisato o basarme en los eventos de la nt 15 que andamos traduciendo me serian perjudiciales je.

Espero sea de su agrado

Fokuda

Prologo

En cierta habitación de los dormitorios de estudiantes de ciudad academia, una ciudad avanzada tecnológicamente por más de 30 años al resto del orbe terráqueo ocurría una escena muy extraña para los habitantes de esta, si bien normalmente cada habitación solo debía mantener a un solo estudiante por diversas circunstancias a lo largo del año una pequeña monja de cabellera plateada y una pequeña hada de 15 cm de alto habitaban en dicho recinto pero ambas tenían un nudo en la garganta en esos momentos y no podían articular palabra.

No era el hecho de que la pequeña monja de nombre índex no solicitara -o más bien exigiera- sus alimentos en ese momento o que la diosa mágica nórdica vuelta un hada de 15 centímetros Othinus conviviese pacíficamente con el gato calicó que normalmente deseaba devorarle, no estas dos chicas veían al tercer individuo en la habitación y dueño de la misma sin saber que decir y veían con cierta impotencia como el chico de nombre Kamijo Touma estaba bajo las sabanas de su cuarto lagrimeando desconsoladamente sin que nadie pudiese decir algo para animarle…

¿Por qué el level 0 que derroto al número 1 de los level 5 de ciudad académica lloraba de esa manera? ¿Qué había sucedido que tenía destrozado al héroe de la tercera guerra mundial? ¿Qué le había puesto en dicha situación aun cuando había sobrevivido a más de 10 000 mundos de caos y muerte dados por Othinus y a otras dificultades causadas por los dioses mágicos?...

La respuesta era simple y concisa, hace escasos 15 minutos había recibido la llamada de komoe-sensei para comunicarle la lamentable noticia que por inasistencias a las clases y falta de créditos requeridos –entre ellos el huir de la última actividad extraescolar por causa de cierto monje- el estudiante Kamijo Touma se veía en la obligación de recusar el primer semestre de preparatoria y por consiguiente era innecesaria su asistencia a las demás clases del curso.

Eso había bastado para expresar a los cuatro vientos su famoso fokuda -que desgracia-como nunca antes y deprimirle de una manera sorprendente pero lo que no sabía es que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones que tendría de pasar ya que alguien planeaba de antemano sus movimientos para su futuro nuevo año escolar…

Y es que en cierto edificio sin ventanas suspendido en un tubo boca abajo reposaba Ailester el jefe de la junta directiva de ciudad académica, su fundador y ex -mago mejor conocido como la bestia 666, al estar leyendo que la junta había optado por hacer repetir a cierto estudiante de level 0 su curso educativo y por consiguiente analizar si su expulsión de ciudad académica era viable pero él tenía otros planes en mente para el chico.

-Creo usare esto para poner en marcha mi viejo proyecto de control… será interesante analizar los resultados de este

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras diversos datos se desplegaban en pantallas holográficas frente a el Y así sin saberlo el chico de pelo de punta tendría un destino le preparaba un mayor problema que los vividos hasta ese momento y más aún cuando la noticia de que repetiría el curso llegaría a oídos de más de una persona y organización que vieron su oportunidad de oro para hacerse con el usuario del imagine breaker por un medio y otro.


	2. Preparativos

Bueno ya les traje el primer capítulo de este proyecto y les seré sincero quiero que este fic se enfatize en la comedia pero para ello debo justificar la aparición de dichos eventos así como sus personajes por ello este capítulo estará dando un argumento a la serie… espero sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios de igual manera dejen que personajes quieren aparezcan en esta serie a futuro para poder usarles en algunas situaciones je.

Capítulo 1

Preparativos para un nuevo proyecto de convivencia

En cierta habitación oscura apenas iluminada por la luz de una lámpara de noche la líder de la iglesia anglicana la arzobispa Laura Stuart estaba furica al ser despertada por una llamada urgente de Ailester líder de ciudad académica, si bien técnicamente era un aliado importante para ella y su organización el que uno sea despertado a las 3 de la mañana de improviso no era algo que uno disfrutase realmente y más por el ring tong que le había asignado a la persona que recordaba a cierto personaje oscuro de cierta saga galáctica causándole una ligera pesadilla.

-¿Espero se esté destruyendo el mundo para que me moleste a estas horas? –dijo la chica mientras tomaba el teléfono junto a su mesa de noche- oh hola Ailester-san, ¿hay acaso alguna emergencia que necesite de nuestra atención?

-En efecto, surgió una situación inesperada pero considerándola pensé que posiblemente a los miembros de tu iglesia anglicana le interesase ser parte de un proyecto que pondré en marcha respecto a dicho evento.

-"Un proyecto que involucre miembros de Necesarrius supongo tiene que ver con los dioses mágicos que han asolado últimamente en su ciudad"-pensó para sí misma la cardenal mientras analizaba como evitar dicho evento- estaríamos deseosos de participar pero dudo podamos hacerle frente a las amenazas que han sucedido últimamente en ciudad académica

-Oh si hemos tenido unos pequeños altercados pero no te preocupes no es referente a ello- dijo Ailester con gran calma- sino a otro pequeño proyecto que busca limar asperezas de la ciencia representada por mi ciudad académica con el mundo mágico en general.

-"pero qué diablos está planeando esta vez" –pensó molesta la cardenal sin entender las intenciones de este- discúlpame pero no logro entender bien que quiso decir con eso.

-Veras tras la unión que realizamos contra Othinus me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido mantener la rivalidades entre el mundo mágico y el de la ciencia, así que quisiera retomar un antiguo proyecto de cooperación conjunta entre ambos nuevamente… solo que un poco más sencillo y controlado para evitar cualquier incidente.

-Escuchare tu propuesta Ailester y dependiendo de ella tomare la decisión de participar o no en dicho proyecto-dijo tajante al ser un tema tan delicado y tabú el que proponía-

-Es simple… quiero que envíes a un número determinado de "estudiantes" para que realicen un curso académico en ciudad académica correspondiente al primer año de bachillerato los cuales se hospedaran en ciudad académica como si fueran un estudiante más y seguirán las normas de mi ciudad tras ese año estará en su decisión el seguir o no con el programa, desde luego el hospedaje y viáticos correspondientes estarán incluidos en su estancia por mi parte.

-Muy interesante esa idea pero sabes bien que un mago no puede realizar entrenamiento esper sin que les afecte- dijo tranquilamente la cardenal- así que dudo pueda darse una educación neutral por su parte

-No tienes que preocuparte por ese inconveniente tengo en mente una institución cuyos niveles son perfectamente neutrales para evitar esos inconvenientes, incluso tengo reportes de ninguna afectación relevante de cierto elemento que ambos conocemos

-Tsh- Laura de inmediato recordó a cierto chico de cabello rubio y camisa hawaiana que en efecto había servido como espía para ambos bandos mientras estudiaba en una institución peculiar en ciudad académica- entonces no habría problema por que ellos tomen dicho curso lo entiendo pero… ¿Qué incentivo recibiría la iglesia anglicana por tal cooperación?

-Oh respecto a ello… esperaba contar con tu apoyo considerando nuestras previas alianzas…además de los obvios beneficios que tendríamos de que fructure este proyecto a mediano y largo plazo

-Lo lamento Ailester pero no creo sea factible enviar personal a una misión tan larga sin alguna retribución que beneficie a la iglesia-dijo mientras se preparaba a colgar la llamada.

-Así como apoyar a nuestra joven promesa que pasara por un doloroso recurso académico por habernos prestado su ayuda en ocasiones anteriores

-¿Qué?- Laura quedo shockeada por lo que había oído… acaso Ailester había permitido que el poseedor del imagene breaker repitiese cursos aun cuando sus ausencias eran por hechos que habían salvado su ciudad, Inglaterra y al mundo entero- ¿quiere decir que el formara parte de este proyecto?

-En efecto… creo será más fácil para el sobrellevar este lamentable hecho en compañía de rostros conocidos-dijo Ailester de manera conmovedora- espero contar con su apoyo en el siguiente curso escolar y que le otorguen apoyo moral a nuestro querido chico.

-Entiendo… mañana te enviare la lista de mis candidatos para ayudarle a pasar por este penoso momento pero tengo una pregunta más… ¿Quiénes más serian parte de este proyecto?

-Oh no te preocupes por eso… algunos aliados que el chico ha tenido en algunas cábalas y desde luego algunos alumnos de ciudad académica que necesitan seguir sus estudios académicos y que son buenos amigos del chico.

-Entiendo- dijo dándose cuenta que el chico estaría no solo con miembros de su iglesia sino posiblemente otros miembros que podrían ganarse la confianza de este y en su caso incluso podrían convencerle de alguna manera de que se afilia a su causa- te regresare la llamada en unas horas debo analizar que personal enviar.

-Oh cierto hay solamente unas condiciones para ello- dijo oyendo como Laura se quejaba por debajo- procura que en verdad oscilen en la edad de un estudiante de preparatoria para no levantar sospechas innecesarias después de todo sería inusual ver a un adulto pasar por una jovial joven como en tu caso así como procura no resalten demasiado en la ciudad.

-Je claro desde luego no es como si enviase a un niño a pasar por estudiante de preparatoria- dijo Laura buscando el número de Styl Magnus- no te preocupes por ello- colgó la llamada y rápidamente llamo al chico pelirrojo en el acto- ¡Styl ven de inmediato con Kanzaki a mi despacho y…! ¿Cómo se llamada la chica de su secta que siempre esta con una toalla? ¡Bueno pregunta por la chica de la toalla a Kanzaki y tráela contigo de manera inmediata!

-¿Cardenal? Son las tres treinta y tres de la mañana- respondió -Styl notándose que apenas se había levantado con dicha llamada- ¿sucedió alguna emergencia?

-Trae a las personas que te pedí y bueno ahora que lo pienso también busca a la niña del complejo napoleónico de los católicos contigo, prepárales para que les informe de una misión larga duración… es todo de momento

Mientras la cardenal se preparaba para dar el informe a sus unidades a mitad de la noche al otro lado del mundo, nuevo en ciudad académica más específicamente en cierta escuela de gran prestigio reconocida por las bellas Ojou-samas que en ella habitaban Misaka Mikoto level 5 numero 3 de la ciudad académica se dirigía extrañada hacia la dirección de su plantel, por un lado le sorprendió el ser llamada de urgencia de la nada a mitad de la clase por otro temía que esta se enterase de los últimos incidentes en los que estuvo involucrada.

Espero no sea referente a haber quemado los circuitos del dormitorio… fue culpa de Kuroko el que debiese usar tanto poder al criticar mis nuevas pantys de gekota, pero si es referente a que intente poner a crédito las ultimas figuras de Gekota a nombre de la escuela espero poder negociar con la vieja

Ingreso a la oficina de la directora de la escuela y noto molesta como cierta rubia con ojos de estrella y una providente delantera ya estaba allí ya esperando.

-Misaki… ¿se puede saber que has hecho para que me involucre?

-Oh yo debería decir eso Misaka-san, es de todos conocido los juegos eróticos que realizas con tu kohai que deja sin luz en más de una ocasión al dormitorio donde estas.

-No se dé qué hablas Misaki…-dijo resistiendo la tentación de freírla allí mismo- más bien ha de ser referente a como alguien alteara sus calificaciones alterando la mente de los profesores para pasar cuando es necesario o la de los demás solo por diversión personal.

-No dudo que eso igual se aplique a tu persona –dijo Misaki desviando la mirada- oí te fue demasiado bien en tu última prueba de matemáticas… y que milagrosamente aumentaste algo de pecho en tu última revisión médica.

-Ejem si me permiten comenzar- dijo una señora de edad avanzada de cabello ya griseasco frente a ellas la directora de la academia quien quería evitar una pelea en su despacho- lamento hacerlas llamar con tanta urgencia pero ha sucedido algo que es de extrema importancia y que les involucra jovencitas.

-solo diré que no hay pruebas que me involucren con cualquier incidente fuera de esta academia… ¿Qué dices tú al respecto Misaka? –Dijo Misaki con gran seguridad- eh oído te gusta meterte en problemas siempre que tienes oportunidad

-¿yo? ¿Pero si soy una simple estudiante que daño podría hacer?

-chicas normalmente hacemos la vista gorda respecto a los problemas eléctricos de las instalaciones- Misaka desvió la mirada- o por la alteración de notas en el sistema- Misaki hizo que no oyó nada- o inclusive los gastos injustificables de los fondos que reciben o en su caso los cargos que se aplican a nombre de la escuela –ambas agacharon la cabeza- por mantener a tan excepcionales level 5 en nuestra institución…

-y le agradecemos de corazón toda la ayuda que nos brinda- dijo Misaki haciendo una reverencia- no sabe lo afortunadas que nos sentimos de estar en su institución

-si le agradecemos en verdad todo lo que hace por nosotras y eso pero… ¿Por qué nos dice eso? –dijo Misaka extrañada-

Bueno me temo que para el siguiente curso la directiva de ciudad académica tiene un plan diferente a los que normalmente realizábamos- dijo mostrándoles unos sobres sellados con sus nombre en ellos- algo que desde luego ha desconcertado a esta institución y a los consejeros escolares.

-Acaso la directiva de la ciudad tiene algo en mente -dijo Misaki tomando el sobre con duda- es demasiada formalidad si me lo preguntan.

-Esto es extraño –dijo Misaka abriéndolo y notando como parecía haber unas 5 hojas adjuntas- ¿Qué dice todo esto?

-Les resumiré las notas ya que recibimos un comunicado adjunto… al parecer la ciudad académica ha decidido modificar los planes de estudio aprovechando de ya la mayoría de los level 5 están cursando el mismo grado el siguiente año por lo que se les reunirá en una institución neutra que garantice el correcto cumplimiento de las materias académicas obligatorias

-espere… ¿nos está diciendo que la junta nos va a asignar donde cursaremos la preparatoria?

-No puede ser… esta escuela- dijo misaki sorprendida leyendo el contenido del sobre-¿esto es en serio?

-¿qué? –Dijo Misaka buscando salvajemente la información en las hojas y leyendo su contenido y notando lo que misaki había resaltado- es la escuela de ese baka.

-Lamento que deban retirarse de esta institución por órdenes de arriba-dijo bajando la cabeza pidiéndoles disculpas- les prometemos que haremos lo posible por que la junta académica de marcha atrás a su iniciativa y regresen a nuestra institución lo más pronto posible pero deberán de moverse tras completar este curso a los dormitorios asignados por la junta directiva y correspondientes de su nueva escuela

-Ambas chicas se vieron a los ojos y sin palabra alguna entendieron que aunque era difícil hacer tal cambio en sus vidas la posibilidad de estar más cerca de cierto chico bien valdría la pena

-No se preocupe directora no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-Seguiremos las órdenes para no meterle en problemas a usted o a nuestra amada escuela

-Gracias por todo- dijeron ambas al unísono.

Habían pasado unos días desde estos eventos y la condición de Kamijo Touma tras la devastadora noticia de que repetiría el primer año de preparatoria era más que lamentable, si uno buscase imágenes de aquellas personas que han perdido la esperanza y fe en la humanidad posiblemente pondrían la imagen que actualmente tenia Kamijo quien se había negado a salir de casa incluso para comprar víveres y tenía en suspenso a los inquilinos de su departamento de estudiantes… por no decir que parecían estar en un estado de desnutrición severa

Tras tres días en ese estado en el cual inclusive la monja mascota que tenía compartió un estado similar al suyo tras acabarse toda reserva de alimento del departamento –incluyendo los condimentos y la comida del gato sphinx que por poco se vuelve parte del menú- la maestra del chico la pequeña maestra de preparatoria Komoe arribo para informarle que aunque había tratado por todos los medios a su disposición el revertir la decisión no había sido posible… aunque su visita acabo salvando con ello a los miembros del departamento que parecía la monja no tardaría de intentar devorar al chico o a la hada- de hecho le lamio diciendo quería probar su polvo de hada para terror de esta- para saciar su hambre.

No tardó mucho en deducir que la mejor manera de animarle era que pasara tiempo fuera de ciudad académica para que se relajase un poco y tras lograr contactar con la familia del chico y explicarles que el motivo para que repitiese el año no era que este fuese un idiota sin remedio –como lo expreso su madre- sino que había acumulado un numero de faltas injustificables de manera exagerada se acordó que el chico acompañaría a su familia a un viaje para ayudarle a superar este predicamento… cosa que él había aceptado de igual manera que un zombi acepta las ordenes de su amo y ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto de ciudad académica.

Podrías por favor al menos fingir tener algo de vida- se quejó la pequeña hada Othinus mientras esperaba junto al chico y la monja en uno de los asientos de la termial donde se reuniría con la familia de Touma- no dudo alguien intente pegarte un tiro a la cabeza solo por prevención de seguir así

-Ver a mis padres tras que estos sepan que repetiré año no es muy alentador –dijo el chico volviendo a deprimirse- de seguro estarán decepcionados de alguien como yo.

\- bueno al menos están enterados de que fue por cuestiones administrativas por el elevado número de faltas que acumulaste y no por tu estupidez humano- dijo el hada dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza- esto sucedió por no tomar conciencia de ello.

Touma espero de corazón que este viaje te ayude en verdad a superar tus problemas emocionales- dijo serenamente la monja- y que no vuelva a repetirse los lamentables eventos que hemos pasado

-¡a tres pasos de mi monja! –Dijo la pequeña hada refugiándose en el cabello del chico- ¡aun no te perdono que tratases le lamerme todo el cuerpo!

-divagaba en esos momentos pero ya le eh pedido perdón al señor por ello –dijo índex mientras parecía restarle importancia al hecho-

-¡deberías pedirme perdón a mi idiota! –Reclamo el hada mientras sujetaba con fuerza los cabellos del chico- ¡¿acaso tu dios te ordeno lamerme de esa manera?!

-uno solo debe estar en buenos términos con su creador… -dijo ignorando las quejas de la hada- para que estos eventos no vuelvan a suceder

Más bien temes vuelvas a quedarte sin alimento- dijo de manera gruñona el hada- intentaste devorarme por un supuesto polvo de hada y ya tenías amordazado a tu gato para sacrificarle.

No sé qué ilusiones pasaste durante tu hambruna pero no me involucres por favor- dijo la monja desviando la mirada- yo sería incapaz de hacerle eso a mi amigo.

Pero si igual trataste de comerme…- se quejó Touma- si no fuese por konoe-sensei nos hubieses devorado de manera literal

-¡yo nunca sería capaz de…! –Se defendió la monja con lágrimas en los ojos-

-oh suena eso interesante- dijo una joven mujer que parecía una dama que se acercaba tranquilamente a los chicos shina Kamijo la madre del chico-¿trataste de hacerle que a mi querido hijo?

-oh hijo me alegra ver estas mejor de lo que la maestra decía- dijo un joven hombre que parecía ser el chofer de la bella señorita touya Kamijo quien era el progenitor de este- pensábamos estarías tan desorientado que nuevamente parecería no nos reconocerías

-no si les reconozco solo que…- dijo desviando la mirada- no se cómo verles a la cara por toda esta situación.

-tranquilo hijo sabemos no es tu culpa lo que sucedió –sonrió tranquila mente la madre- aunque ya nos esperábamos algo así de antemano.

\- conociéndote estabas de un lado al otro ayudando a alguna chica en apuros y por ello llegabas tarde a clases –suspiro el padre- pero espero esto te dé una lección de que eso no te traerá buenas cosas a futuro créeme lo sé por experiencia.

\- je parece me conocen demasiado bien –dijo Touma mientras desviaba la mirada- aunque eso lo aprendí hace rato

-conociéndote estuviste por allí ayudando a otros y por ello no pudiste llegar a tiempo a clases…- dijo la madre mientras suspiraba- es una pena lo sucedido pero confiamos en que esto sucedió por causas ajenas a tu estupidez

-si supieran la verdad- murmuro Othinus ocultándose en su bolsillo.

-si lamento lo sucedido pero juro hare lo posible para que ello no suceda de nuevo

Entiendo hijo –dijo el padre confortándole su hombro- y no te preocupes un viejo amigo una vez me dijo que las cosas pasan por que el destino nos tiene preparado algo… así que tranquilízate

-personalmente no confió mucho en las amistades de tu padre –dijo la madre mientras miraba mal a su marido- y mucho menos en ese loco que se cree mago de cierto videojuego y con tendencias tan raras.

-¡cariño ya te dije que ese en particular no le conocía! ¡Juro solo bebí con él en algunas ocasiones! Y que ¡Solo me vendió algunos amuletos raros en esa ocasión! –La madre le mira seriamente con una amplia sonrisa mientras un aura oscura le cubría- ¡lo juro! ¡No le conozco mucho es más ni sé de donde era!

-Dejando a un lado las malas compañías de tu padre…- se acercó y abrazo de manera maternal al chico- quiero que sepas que entendemos que en efecto Touma esto no fue culpa tuya y bueno hemos planeado algo para pasar tiempo en familia

-en efecto –dijo touya mostrándole unos boletos de avión- por los siguientes meses viajaremos por Latinoamérica para alejarnos de los problemas que han sucedido últimamente en Asia e Europa hijo así podremos levantarte el ánimo un poco… tranquilo tu amiga índex igual nos acompañara

\- yo… gracias agradezco su apoyo

-hijo lamentamos no estar allí para apoyarte cuando fue necesario pero esperamos estar más en contacto contigo de ahora en adelante

\- en efecto hijo lo que sucedió en el pasado debe quedarse atrás y empezar a pensar en tu brillante futuro

\- dudo lo tenga- dijo Othinus suspirando.

Los chicos siguieron a los adultos al abordaje del avión con el cual Kamijo Touma dejaría la ciudad academia por una larga temporada… y con ello se alejaría de la ciudad académica el tiempo suficiente para reiniciar el año en unos meses pero eso se verá en el siguiente capitulo

Bueno aquí dejare el capítulo de hoy y les pediré me ayuden asignar algunos personajes del mundo mágico o de la ciencia que quieran aparezcan en la serie en si ayudara a ver si con ello poder usar alunas cosas que tengo en mente o declinar de usar algunos personajes en estas fechas…

Debo aclarar que basare esto tras el tomo 13 del nuevo testamento y por ello algunos personajes ya no están entre nosotros –como frenda- así que esperare ver sus comentarios.

Igualmente les invito a pasar por mis demás proyectos.


	3. EL inicio de clases

**Bueno les traigo el que sería el inicio de las desgracias de buen Kamijo Touma y Compañía en esta loca aventura agradezco sus comentarios y tomare en consideración los personajes que sugirieron para el resto del fic y algunos elementos más tomando las novelas ligeras que mi grupo Kikuslirus Project realiza**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y espero sus opiniones de igual manera les invito a que pasen por mis otros proyectos… así como agradezco a mi amigo Neverdie por unas correcciones y espero visiten sus proyectos.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El inicio de un año escolar de locos**

En cierto cuarto de estudiantes el sol pegaba en el rostro de cierto joven de cabello en punta despertándole, y es que este chico despertaba con amargura dejando atras algunas desaventuras a lado de su familia y compañía que habían acabado como unas inusuales vacaciones donde el joven chico de preparatoria se había involucrado organizaciones terroristas, chicas en apuros y hasta un extraño mercader de otros mundos por fin había llegado el día tan temido por Kamijo Touma… Y es que tras lograr relajarse por un tiempo con sus parientes y seguirles en su viaje por el mundo donde salvo algunas chicas en el camino y tuvo diversas aventuras que dejaremos a un lado de momento estaba nuevamente allí en su residencia escolar vistiendo su uniforme escolar mientras veía con mirada perdida su reflejo en el espejo… después de todo era el día que esperaba nunca llegaría

-fokuda.

Si hoy era el temido día en el que Kamijo Touma regresaría al colegio y si bien era una fecha temida por cualquier estudiante para él era mucho más deprimente… el día de hoy Kamijo Touma retomaría el primer año de preparatoria quedándose relegado del resto de sus compañeros y oficialmente podría decirse se volvería el más estúpido de su generación.

-Esperaba que este día nunca llegase- se lamentó para sí mismo viendo la bañera que ocupaba como su cama tras que index usurpara su cama meses atras- tantas cosas que sucedieron a finales del año escolar pasado y en mi viaje para que tuviésemos un tranquilo inicio de año.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde sorpresivamente vio un huevo medio quemado puesto en la mesa con algunas verduras mal cortadas mientras que índex y Othinus esperándole pacientemente sentadas esperándole.

-¿pero qué?

-humano sabemos lo difícil que es esta situación para tu persona- dijo la pequeña hada de 15 cm de altura poniéndose frente al plato-quisimos mostrarte nuestro apoyo preparando el desayuno pero… ¡este intento de humano no pudo realizar una tarea simple!

-¡oye casi quemamos la cocina en el proceso! –Se defendió índex- ¡así que esto es un progreso! ¡Hay uno que al menos dijiste era comestible para Touma!

-¡¿Qué casi qué?! –exclamo Touma asustado por dicha afirmación y vio la cocina quemada con diversos ingredientes por toda la cocina.

\- ejem… por ello queremos hacerte más amena tu cruel cruzada y ayuda…. – dijo Othinus mientras que era capturada por el gato sphinx quien empezó a jugar con ella- ¡ayuda humano!

\- gracias chicas lo aprecio en verdad- exclamo sentándose en la mesa y comiéndose el desayuno- no sabe nada mal index

-¿en serio? – Dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa- me alegra oír eso que fue el que mejor apariencia tuvo de los demás

-… -miro por encima de ella a la destrozada cocina donde parecía había surgido un tornado pero este solo hizo caso omiso- gracias por el desayuno index.

No fue nada Touma- dijo bajando la mirada- tú has hecho tanto por mí y yo… hare lo mejor posible por ayudarte de ahora en adelante.

-¡¿podrían ayudarme carajo?! –Reclamaba la pobre hada en la boca del gato- no quiero volverme su comida.

Toc toc

Los chicos se extrañaron de oír la puerta, incluso sphinix dejo ir a la pequeña diosa de sus fauces, y cuando Kamijo le abrió noto a su bella y pequeña profesora algo exhalada en la puerta de su departamento

-qué bueno logre alcanzarte Kamijo-san… - dijo mirándole con algo de sudor en su rostro- pensé lo mejor sería que te acompañara a la escuela para darte apoyo moral y explicarte unas cosas adicionales que tendremos este año

-entendido sensei… saldré en unos minutos.

Kamijo regreso a la habitación y tras ver como índex le daba una despedida algo triste tomo su mochila y salió con su sensei…

-¡Ayuda carajo!

-Listo vamos en camino.

Kamijo ingreso al vehículo donde pudo observar a una bella chica pelirroja que simplemente se ruborizo al verle y que extrañamente no usaba su uniforme escolar completo dejando la parte superior de su pecho cubierta por vendajes, Kamijo al notar esto se sonrojo y ella en respuesta cubrió su pecho con sus brazos mientras desviaba la mirada... la chica le parecía conocida de algún lado aunque con todas sus aventuras era complicado recordar a todas las chicas que conocía.

-espero no estés hostigando a tu nueva compañera… -dijo Komoe -sensei mientras empezaba a conducir su vehículo- estará en tu misma clase Kamijo-san espero se lleven bien y respecto a ello debo decirte unas cosas

-¿acaso no me pedirá que procure no faltar en esta ocasión?

\- desde luego será eso y que demuestres que has aprendido algo del año pasado Kamijo-san – ante esto se deprimió el chico y la chica le miro con algo de pena- pero más importante es que parece ser tendremos algunos nuevos alumnos de intercambio y no quiero problemas como los que hacías junto con la fuerza delta.

\- eh si claro sensei… -dijo mientras suspiraba y veía el camino que nuevamente le hacía ingresar a su peculiar escuela pero noto extrañado como esta parecía tener cambios evidentes y haber sido reconstruida.

-¿sensei que le sucedió al colegio?

-cierto no la habías visto Kamijo-san dijo Komoe -sensei desde su pequeño asiento de conductor -parece ser hubo una explosión en algún equipo de desarrollo esper justo cuando fue tu última actividad y tuvimos que reconstruir la escuela aunque sirvió para mejorar sus instalaciones y adaptarla para algunos compañeros que se espera tengas en clase

-en mi última activi… ¡cierto! –Dijo recordando a cierto monje que decía ser un dios mágico- no vine desde esa ocasión por que me informo que no me contaron la actividad…

-en efecto Kamijo-san si mas no recuerdo huiste de la zona designada para ello eh incluso dañaste la acro-bike que se asigno

-¡Él fue el culpable de todo esto!- dijo recordando al sumo sacerdote- pero aun así algo me da mala espina al saber tuvieron que adaptarla para ciertas personas.

-tranquilo los cambios son en la mayoría interiores en su infraestructura, paredes y pisos no en la estética en general

-Komoe -sensei pero ¿no es extraña toda esa casualidad? –Pregunto Iwaki con duda- digo no suena muy conveniente que sucediesen esas cosas

-al contrario… según supe se consideró incluso cerrar el colegio por los daños y reubicar a los estudiantes pero la junta directiva intervino para ayudar a la institución

-viéndolo así supongo si fue una suerte….

Tras estacionar el vehículo y bajar con complicaciones de este Komoe -sensei se acercó a Kamijo y le miró fijamente a los ojos

-Kamijo-san debo llevar a Iwaki-chan a llenar el papeleo faltante que se le olvido llenar-decía Komoe mientras le miraba seriamente a Kamijo- pero por favor ve al salón no tardare mucho en llegar e ignora las cosas que te digan, tu estas aquí por causas externas a tu idiotez así que no debes de lamentarte tanto por ello.

-creo lo último sobraba Komoe- dijo Iwaki con duda- pero bueno le veré al rato senpai

Dijo alejándose siguiendo a konoe

-¡espera un momento! ¡Yo no quiero ser el tipo de persona que sea llamado senpai en primero año! ¡¿Por qué no pensé podría pasarme esto?! –Exclamo Touma dándose cuenta de ese detalle-

Kamijo tardo un podo en tranquilizarse tras esto y algo deprimido empezó su caminata al salón de clases… tan deprimido estaba que ignoro todo a su alrededor mientras por el pasillo algunos le miraban extrañados y sorprendidos… lo dejo pasar pensando era obvio la noticia de que repitiese año se haría viral en pocos minutos así siguió caminando hasta que al abrir el salón de clases sintió un aura asesina que le hizo regresar a sus sentidos y observo alarmado como parecía se desataría un combate en el aula pero más impresionante eran los protagonistas de esta.

-¡¿Qué intentaste hacer maldita oxigenada?! –Reclamaba una pequeña peliroja usando unas inusuales sandalias de madera- ¡¿Qué fue lo que intentaste?!

-Vaya es extraño te de un dolor de cabeza –dijo una rubia con inusuales pupilas en forma de estrella mirándole extrañada mientras sostenía un control de televisión hacia ella- debías de haberme llamado ama ahora mismo.

-Te pido no intentes usar tus habilidades en nosotros- dijo un joven pero alto chico pelirojo con un extraño tatuaje de código de barras en su mejilla- o será la tregua más corta de la historia la que tendremos aquí.

-¡van a pelear a primera hora! ¡Eso es tener agallas! -dijo cierto chico con una banda con la bandeja japonesa en la cabeza- ¡con gusto le entro a la pelea aunque sea de chicas!

-si tienes tanta energía como dices podríamos intentar algo mas –respondió una joven chica de larga cabellera oscura con toques dorados y una extraña e inusual cola a lo lejos- aunque te aviso me reservo para mi amado.

-si quieren pelear las chicas que lo hagan y si es barro mejor – dijo un joven de cabellera azul que de inmediato fue fulminado por las miradas de las chicas.

\- ¿Por qué diablos iniciaste con tus idioteces Misaki? –Reclamaba cierta castaña a su compañera mientras le hacía retroceder con fuerza- ¡te dije te abstuvieras de hacerles algo!

\- oh Misaka-san me puedes decir cuál es el problema que quiera hacer amigas en esta clase –dijo resistiéndose mientras que a esta le exaltaba su buena anatomía- ¿acaso no quieres que llame la atención acaso?

-tranquila numero 5 no es necesario recurrir a cosas tan bajas –dijo un joven acomodando su rubia cabellera con un movimiento demasiado evidente para destacar- las chicas no deberían mostrar sus cuerpos solo demostrar la belleza que tienen en el interior

\- ¿le llamas a hacer amigas el forzar su mente? –Reclamo cierta pelimorada con furia en sus ojos- ¡eso obviamente fue un ataque! ¡No nos hagas hacerte algo! –dijo mientras se preparaba a sacar algo de su bolso que incluso parecía ser tener una punta afilada.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Dijo asustado Kamijo al ver la escena desde la puerta del salón- ¿Qué hacen ellas digo todos ustedes aquí?

-¡yosh que te parece el nuevo proyecto de los altos mandos amigo mío! –Dijo a su lado cierto rubio mientras le hacía ingresar al salón- parece las cosas se pondrán entretenidas este año que repetimos juntos.

-¿Repetimos juntos?- dijo extrañado Kamijo a su buen amigo- ¿acaso tú también?

-si digamos que no fuiste el único que acumulo las faltas excesivas en esta ocasión… -le dijo en voz baja- pero el idiota de allá reprobó a propósito para estar con Komoe -sensei un año más- Dijo apuntando al idiota de su compañero de cabellera azulada- así que nuevamente la fuerza delta está reunida.

-juro que esta vez no me quitaras el amor de nuestra bella Sensei Kamijo –digo Aogami Piece con firmeza- ¡el cuerpo y corazón de nuestra bella Sensei será mío!

-¿acaso tu propósito es ser arrestado por el judment este año? –dijo el rubio sonriéndole y viendo a sus compañeros de la fuerza delta- je quien diría nos reuniríamos de nuevo

-¿Solo por ella repetirá el año? Espera ¿Qué hacen todos esos magos en mi clase? –reclamo Kamijo en voz baja extrañándose de como los magos que conocía de Neccesarius y de algunos otros sitios se encontraban allí viéndole fijamente con algunas miradas extrañas y como parecía inclusive que los levels 5 y algunos extraños más estaban igualmente allí.

-no tengo idea de que planea Ailester con esta reunión tan peculiar de diversos seres ridículamente opuestos mi amigo pero si se algo… -señalando al centro del aula a una banca vacía- tu eres literalmente el centro de todo esto.

-fokuda… -exclamo el chico-Siento que este será un año demasiado extraño –dijo mientras que se dirigía a su asiento parando de golpe las discusiones de algunas chicas que le vieron con inusual brillo en su mirada y con extrañeza de algunos chicos.

-Este…-dijo mientras que Agnes y Misaki le miraban fijamente- creo ese es mi asiento chicas

\- entiendo Kamijo-san no quiero se moleste en mi problema con la vulgar mujer que me ha atacado por favor tome asiento senpai –dijo Agnes ruborizándose y alejándose

-¡vulgar mujer! ¡No me dejes aquí como la villana tu enana! ¡Ni trates de seducirle! –reclamo Misaki a la chica que iba con las otras magas mientras se alejaba- estas lolis se creen mucho estos días

-¡pobre de quien trate de hacerle algo a mi sirviente! –Reclamo cierta niña rubia en la parte trasera del salón mientras leía una revista- se la vera con mi cábala completa.

-¿Quién dejo entrar a las mocosas aquí? –Reclamo cierta chica de cabello castaño que tenía mala actitud- de por sí estoy encabronada de que me obligaran a venir a esta estupidez como para aguantar mocosas.

-¿ordenes de los de arriba el que ahora estén en mi clase Styl? –Dijo Kamijo al chico que curiosamente estaba cerca de su asiento- ¿oh solo quieres hacerme sentir mejor?

\- desgraciadamente chico –dijo mientras que mordía una paleta con fuerza que simulaba ser su habitual cigarro- no sé qué planee la arzobispo pero parece ser estaremos obligados a estar en este sitio mientras que cursamos junto a un inepto como tu este curso académico

-¡te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa el que reprobara el año y de algunos de esta clase ahora que recuerdo! –reclamo Kamijo al ver como ante la declaración de styl muchos le vieron mal tras oír a Kamijo pero la mayoría desviaron la mirada incluyendo al líder de cierta cábala mágica y una level 5.

-no sé yo creo tus faltas eran anteriores a nuestro encuentro Kamijo pero te diré que espero ayudes a evitar conflictos del lado de la ciencia como los de esa rubia con nuestros camaradas

-no prometo mucho solo quiero pasar tranquilamente este año… -dijo mientras se dejaba caer a la banca- no se esperó que este año pueda al menos sacar buenas notas, o tener salidas con mis amigos por las tardes sin que nos ataque alguna persona o incluso conseguirme una novia si tengo suerte.

-¡¿conseguirte una que dijiste?!- exclamaron casi al unísono casi todas las chicas en el aula

-¡¿Qué es este escándalo?! –dijo ingresando cierto paliblanco que hizo todos se callaran aunque más que por su ingreso fue al ver a cierta castaña con a su lado con mirada algo siniestra - ¡¿quieren pelea acaso?!

-Yo propongo les demuestres quien es el más fuerte de los aquí… -dijo la castaña tras de el pero se oculta tras de el de inmediato tras decir eso- espera el héroe está ya en la clase así que has perdido la oportunidad de ser el que hace bullyng.

-Foduka- exclamo Kamijo viendo no sería un año tranquilo mirando a su alrededor.

-bueno es hora de iniciar las clases- dijo una pequeña de cabello rosado quien paso tras accelerator quien al verle con molestia se dirigió a una banca trasera junto con worts- bienvenidos todos los rostros nuevos y desgraciadamente a algunos conocidos

-¡adoro que me trate mal!- exclamo Aogami Pierce haciéndole señas- soy su mascota maestra.

-espera un segundo… ¿ella será nuestra maestra? –Dijo Styl dejando caer su paleta- Creo esta paleta tiene algo raro, casi puedo jurar que nuestra maestra no mide ni un metro y le conozco de antes.

-¡¿oigan quien dejo entrar a otra mocosa a la escuela?! –Reclamo cierta castaña famosa por su habilidad de cargas de energía y mal temperamento que por ser la 4° más fuerte de los levels 5 pocos contradecirían - ¡esto ya es una burla!

\- creo alguien estrenara las clases de castigo después de clase además de Kamijo-san después de todo- se escuchó un fokuda que muchos reconocieron- me presentare mi nombre es Komoe y seré su tutora en este curso pero pueden decirme Komoe sensei–dijo mientras que veía el pizarrón y tras ir a su escritorio saco un banquillo para escribir su nombre pero de repente una chica vistiendo un ajustado traje oscuro con una minifalda y camisa blanca junto con gafas de media luna arribo asustada y le ayudo a sostenerse- gracias kanzaki-san… como decía yo seré su tutora y la persona a mi lado será mi ayudante por favor saluden a la pasante Kanzaki Kaori.

-¡¿ayudante del profesor?! –Exclamo Kamijo sorprendiéndose del aura madura que despedía Kanzaki- ¡¿es ella en serio?!

-No es para hacer escandalo –reclamo Styl desviando la mirada- no le aceptaron el papeleo cuando aplico para ser estudiante de la clase así que recurrimos a eso-Styl comenzó a masticar la paleta-Esta nueva paleta tiene algo, definitivamente tiene algo.

-¿Por qué no le aceptaron el papeleo?-dijo con duda Kamijo-¿Es por qué es una santa que intentaba ingresar a ciudad académica? ¡Y tú deja de drogarte con dulces!

-No la cosa es más sencilla kamiyan… -dijo su rubio amigo acercándose para susurrarle- en si no le creyeron fuese capaz de pasar por una estudiante de preparatoria.

-si tiene sentido eso-dijo mientras le analizaba con la mirada- pero sin duda le queda mejor ese papel.

-Si por favor cállense esos dos de en medio o los veré por la tarde y quedas advertido Kamijo que tú estarás en esas clases a la primera pregunta que no respondas correctamente.

-¡no es justo ese favoritismo por Kamijo-san nuevamente! –Reclamo Aogami Pierce- ¡yo quiero que me castigue con sus propias manos!

-¿Eso es favoritismo? –exclamo Misaka mirándole con pena- creo el maestro le hace bullyng.

-Oye Misaka no sabía que tenías un pariente que si fue bendecida con atributos físicos- dijo misaki de manera tranquila para molestar a su compañera- alégrate tienes esperanza.

-eh si no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Misaka desviando la mirada lo último que quería es que saliese alguna otra sisters en esos momentos.

-je que decir rubiecita que los míos son cien por ciento naturales no como esos que se nota a leguas son implantes –reclamo worst al otro lado del salón tras oír a la rubia- ¡ahora solo demuestra que eres cabeza hueca para llenar el estereotipo!

-¡como osas difamarme de esa manera! –reclamo misaki poniéndose de pie y apuntándole con su control remoto.

\- deacuerdo a la rubia de allí le veré en clases por la tarde por interrumpirme cuando aún estaba hablando…- exclamo tranquilamente komoe-sensei- y como decía en lo que designamos a una representante de clase – pasa Awaki a la clase vistiendo su uniforme escolar de manera pulcra extrañando a algunos de los presentes que le reconocieron y que mutuamente perdieron el color al reconocerse - su compañera awaki ocupara el puesto temporalmente en lo que determinamos quien será el más capacitado para ello

-Solo será por una semana por favor no se fíen tanto de mi- exclamo asustada al sentir las miradas penetrantes sobre de ella- y ¡por favor no me vean así!

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido iwaki? –dijo con algo de duda aceel en la parte trasera de la clase-

-oh acaso Yuriko es amigo tuyo Iwaki no lo sabía… -dijo sonriendo Komoe -sensei- bueno supongo aprovechare para que pase lista Kanzaki en lo que doy unos avisos

-espere Sensei… -dijo Kamijo impresionado por lo que acababa de oír-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de Yuriko?

-¡héroe no estés buscando pelea tan pronto o te fulminare en esta ocasión! –Dijo accelerator mientras miraba desquiciadamente a la profesora- ¡o al que diga algo al respecto…!

-si te recuerdo estoy aquí para quitarte los privilegios de la red Misaka si lo considero necesario te enojarías conmigo después de todo las Misakas no desean que peleen entre ustedes… -dijo worst mientras esperaba no reírse- no sabrían a quién apoyar yuriko…

-ah cierto Kanzaki recuérdame no llamar al número uno por su nombre de pila parece no le agrada demasiado

-creo debió darme esa indicación con anterioridad Sensei –dijo mientras veía como el chico atraía las miradas de todo y parecía considerar activar su collarín para atacar.

-bueno parece no faltó nadie al inicio de clases -dijo Kanzaki viendo los asientos totalmente ocupados- eso me alegra

-no Kanzaki-san debes de hacer la lista manualmente para conocer a tus alumnos no lo olvides.

-entiendo Sensei tomare nota de ello- respondió Kanzaki mientras sacaba una libreta y apuntaba ese consejo.

-Bueno chicos puede hallan notado entre ustedes a cierto alumnos peculiares y de seguro se preguntaran el por que su presencia en nuestra clase.

-en efecto queremos saber cómo kamiyan repitió el año –dijo su amigo mientras solo se estiraba sobre su banca- para que los culpables le sirvan el resto del año…

-¡eres el indicado para decirlo Tsuchimikado! –le reclamo Touma

-en efecto un idiota en su situación similar no debería decir esas cosas… -dijo tajantemente la Sensei- pero bueno estarán aquí compartiendo clases con estas personas peculiares pero no se preocupen ellos no podrán usar sus habilidades arbitrariamente para extorsionarles o dañarles intencionalmente…

-no estoy tan segura de ello –reclamo Agnes- aun duele lo que intento hacer esa oxigenada

-por ello este salón esta acondicionado para soportar daños moderados descargas eléctricas de gran voltaje e inclusive de ser necesario mi asistente Kanzaki-san está autorizada para someter a los alumnos problemáticos…-así que no busques pleitos Touma y compañía.

-¿eh? Y como planea detenernos esa ayudante –reclamo la numero 4 con mala cara- ¿acaso cree podrá pelear contra uno de nosotros a la par?

-estoy más que seguro que Kanzaki está capacitada para ello –dijo Styl ignorando a la chica- no creo quieras medirte contra ella

-en efecto Kanzaki-san dice esta entrenada en el kendo además le dieron un arma especial por si acaso.

-¡sensei por favor no diga esas cosas! –replico Kanzaki sonrojándose.

-¿un arma especial? –Dijo extrañado Touma- ¿no le dejaron traer su espada?

-por supuesto no podríamos dejarle usar un arma letal contra estudiantes Kamijo-san…-recrimino Komoe- hay que pensar un poco.

-muéstrales tu arma asignada.

-por favor tenga piedad de mi… -dijo Kanzaki pero ante la negativa de Komoe quien le miraba fijamente saco una pequeña empuñadura que revelo una espada delgada estilo katana que se llenó de electricidad al instante –aquí esta no me miren así.

-ella usara este nuevo modelo de porra de contención solo en caso de ser necesario –dijo alegremente la Sensei dándoles una sonrisa- no se preocupen es un material flexible por el que no dará corte alguno y usa incluso una carga con polaridad negativa para afectar a cierto level 5.

-¡¿esperen un segundo?! ¡Diseñaron eso pensando específicamente en usarlo en mi contra! –reclamo Misaka.

-Haz fama y duerme holgazana- dijo Misaki con una sonrisa.

-Kanzaki creo ella quiere pruebes el arma en ella -dijo Komoe apuntando a misaki- por favor siéntete libre de aplicar el correctivo que veas necesario

-¡espere quien le autorizo el usar eso en mi contra! –reclamo mientas veía como la asistente le veía con duda con la espada activándose- ¡Y tú solo seguirás las ordenes como si nada!

-creo te olvidaste que lo firmaste con la transferencia, lo autorizaste de facto en ello es mas todos lo hicieron de hecho… -muchos tuvieron un aura oscura recordando que habían firmado los sospechosos papeles solo por saber estarían con cierto chico- bueno es hora de empezar la clase así que solo me resta decir espero sea un buen año y demos el mejor esfuerzo para que todos pasen satisfactoriamente este año… -dijo Komoe son una sonrisa dándole una reverencia al salón- sobretodo les recuerdo que no falten para no acabar siendo como esos tres chicos de la fuerza delta que nos acompañan nuevamente aunque lamento decirles que si esperaban ayuda de ellos por ser sus senpais tendrán que buscar en otro lado.

-Fokuda –acabo diciendo ya un conocido chico mientras se dejaba caer a la mesa

Accel solo se rio por lo bajo-Inútil aunque eso no me sorprende del heroe- Y se disponía a dormir cuando Kanzaki lo toco en la mejilla con la espada.

Una potente descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Accel quien salto hacia atrás por ello.

-Vaya quien lo diría, si funciona.

-¡Kanzaki! ¡No uses eso tan a la ligera, y más contra quien no lo merece!... aunque quedo demostrada su eficacia para la clase… ahora por favor mantente al pendiente de la rubias de la parte izquierda

-¡Insisto que esto no puede ser legal! –reclamo misaki al ver como kanzaki iba hacia ella.

-¡ya dejo la revista no es necesario esto! –Respondió birdway al ver a la santa hacia ella- diablos pensé podría relajarme en este sitio…


	4. una clase singular

Bueno les traigo un capitulo más de este proyecto en si tarde un poco por que iba a saltarme unos aspectos para pasar de lleno a un problema más generalizado pero decidí profundizar más en algunos aspectos antes de ello y torturar a kamijo digo hablar mas respecto a cómo son las clases… si eso

Espero sus comentarios ideas y les invito a pasar por mis demas proyectos en esta pagina asi como a los proyectos que realizo en conjunto con mi amigo Neverdie aunque esos son un poco mas subidos de tono en varios aspectos je

Sin más les dejo el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Una clase o zona de guerra**

La nueva clase especial de 1 año de preparatoria -denominada como AA por los demas estudiantes-a la que había sido asignado el repetidor de level 0 kamijo Touma era sin duda algo excepcional para ciudad académica puesto que la mayoría de los level 5 aquellos spers mas poderosos de toda la ciudad estaban allí reunidos en la misma clase –curiosamente nadie de ellos mismos sabia quien ocupaba la posición del número 6 de entre ellos pero decían no era importante y lo dejaron pasar de largo a favor de que su importancia fuese mayor en el ranking- y varios de los magos que Kamijo había conocido a lo largo del año pasado tanto afiliados a necessarius como de algunas cábalas mágicas a las que se había enfrentado y por que no decirlo conocidos que no esperaba ver allí de ninguna manera dada su situación de haber repetido el año…

Pero sin duda alguna los más destacados de ese salón de clase en particular eran nuevamente el trio delta aquellos chicos que nuevamente estaban recusando este curso escolar por diversos motivos quienes tenían otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse aparte de una posible nueva guerra entre magia y ciencia producto de la mala relación entre los miembros de dichas facciones en el salón tenían un mayor peligro delante de ellos… después de todo Komoe-sensei les había asignado deberes tres veces más duros que el resto en esos momentos y la situación no era especialmente buena para Kamijo que sufría al notar como era mucho más pesado el nuevo plan de estudios que el año anterior entre otros problemas que sufría en esos momentos...

-Kamijo dile por favor a Kanzaki que espere un segundo- dijo algo desesperado su amigo Tsuchimikado - POAOIM ¡¿Kamijo que era lo demás?! ¡ah ya empezó a borrar!

-¡déjame apuntarlo también! ¡Tú dime en la que ya borro! ¡Solo tengo SGIA! ¡pregúntale al idiota de atrás que letras te faltan! ¡¿Es más por que no le preguntas tu si son buenos compañeros?!

-creo son RTGNSO para ti Tsuchimikado ¿espera que le seguía a eso?! –dijo aogami algo confundido…

-¡alguien sabe que decía donde puso SGIAEUR! –Reclamo touma desesperado- ¡ya le perdí el sentido a esto!

-¡cállate yo solo tengo IDX SN! ¡¿Qué carajos era lo demás?! –Respondió mientras se ajustaba sus oscuras gafas mientras trataba de recordar-¡yo ya no puedo seguir con esto!

-creo mejor nos reunimos después para buscarle coherencia a todo esto…-dijo Aogami con toda tranquilidad- además tenemos todo en desorden y sin sentido alguno y por cierto creo les faltaron las letras IDX SN NE I.

¿En serio? Deja las agrego aunque creo no deje espacios en la oración…-dijo lamentándose.

-bueno ahora para acabar con la clase de geografía chicos… dime Kamijo-san ¿tienes idea de cuál es la capital de reino unido? o deberemos repasar todas las capitales Europeas en las clases extra de la tarde… -dijo tranquilamente konoe-sensei mientras empezaba a preparar lo que serían las clases extras de geografía en sus notas personales con una sonrisa en su rostro…- tienes 5 segundos para responder.

-¡¿Por qué cada 5 preguntas me toca a mí?! -se quejó Kamijo mientras apenas transcribía lo poco que había podido mantenerse de lo escrito por Kanzaki en la pizarra- ya note el patrón en ello desde hace un rato.

-¿esa es tu respuesta final? –Dijo sonriéndole mientras se preparaba para apuntarle en las clases suplementarias… -por que de ser así me temo que es incorr…

-¡Londres! ¡Esa si me la sé por malas experiencias que pase en ese sitio! –Replico Kamijo mientras se dejaba caer en su pupitre- gracias a los dioses mágicos que se me esa pregunta para no acompañar a Aogami en las clases suplementarias…

-¡no te expreses así de nuestra capital! –Reclamo Styl viéndole con malos ojos al igual que algunos de los presentes- ¡no fue culpa nuestra te llevases esa expresión de la ciudad!

-¡Y en mi defensa diré que adoro las clases adicionales que paso con Komoe-sensei! –dijo Aogami mientras desviaba la mirada- además de que estaba más que seguro que el nombre de México era México –dijo mientras que veía hacia el horizonte con una mirada melancólica- ¿alguien me podría explicar el por qué carajos se llama Estados Unidos Mexicanos si no le llaman así? Espera… ¡La Sensei me puso una trampa! –Grito con alegría- ¡la sensei me quiere en sus clases extras por la tarde! ¡ella piensa en mi!

-¡en efecto Kamijo-san es un bello lugar para vivir!-reclamaba Kanzaki mientras hacia un leve puchero- en cuanto te acostumbras a su comida y sus raros hábitos…

-¡y con poderosos lugares a lo largo de su territorio! –Dijo Birdway orgullosa- además de que reconoce los títulos de nobleza de los cuales podrías beneficiarte a futuro si tú me entiendes –dijo guiñándole un ojo-

-y tiene una leyes muy laxas en algunos aspectos –dijo Lessar relamiéndose los dedos- algunas cosas divertidas solo ameritan una leve sanción económica

Bueno puede tengan razón… -dijo Kamijo disculpándose ante los ofendidos- espera ¿y qué es eso de lo de la comida?

Las chicas desviaron la mirada y Styl mordió su paleta con ira ante ese último comentario de Kamijo.

-¡eso fue jugar sucio Kamijo Touma! –exclamaron al unísono varias de las personas.

-hablando de comida –dijo suspirando Komoe viendo al reloj de la clase mientras sonaba la campana del almuerzo- es hora de que vayan por su comida chicos después de todo hay muchos nuevos estudiantes y la cafetería tiene comidas limitadas…

-acabando de decir eso la mayoría de las chicas tomaron entre sus cosas una diversidad de lujosas cajas de almuerzo de distintos tamaños y colores y se prepararon para ofrecérselas a cierto chico en peculiar

-¡kamijo-san le eh preparado algo para que meriende! –dijo Itsuwa ofreciendo su caja de almuerzo de gran tamaño cubierta con una tela purupura.

-¡prueba esta comida llena de amor darling! –dijo lessar mientras sacaba un pedazo de pescado frito con papas envuelto en una simple bola de papel aluminio algo extraño pero era algo casero.

-¡sirviente aprecia la comida que te otorga tu benefactora! –Dijo birdway sacando una lujosa caja de almuerzo de varias cajas de altura- ¡toma lo que desees!

-¡baka prepare mucho hoy pero te dejare comer un poco de mi almuerzo! –Dijo Misaka desviando la mirada ofreciendo una caja de almuerzo pequeña pero individual para el chico y notando este junto con sus amigos salir rápidamente del salón- ¡¿eh?!

-las chicas con los almuerzos en la mano quedaron petrificadas al ver la escena junto con varias más que no habían podido presentar sus comidas…

-cierto el trio delta siempre es de los primeros en llegar a la cafetería –dijo tranquilamente Komoe mientras se iba del salon- les sugiero intenten otra táctica chicas… después de todo no les será tan fácil no lo crees así Kanzaki-san

Eh si concuerdo con usted Sensei –dijo mientras disimuladamente ocultaba unos onigiris que tenía preparados...- las cosas no serán tan fáciles…

Oh Por cierto chicas –dijo asomándose por la puerta con una sonrisa- es malo el desperdiciar su comida si lo hacen serán sancionadas con clases extra –dijo mientras se alejaba alegremente- les veo en media hora y más vale estén vacías esas cajas de almuerzo y Kanzaki vigila no lo tiren o desperdicien.

Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas al oír lo dicho por la Sensei y vieron las cajas en sus manos como si de una bomba se tratasen…y exclamaron al unísono.

Chicas -¡¿acaso ella recibe un bono por cada chico en clases extra?!

Varios minutos después el trio estaba disfrutando de unos baratos panes rellenos de carne en uno de los pasillos lamentándose de su situación…

-¡nyaa es muy pesada la clase no lo crees kamiyan! –Decía Tsuchimikado comiendo de mala gana su pan- se ve estas clases serán más difíciles que el año pasado… y eso es decir demasiado.

-ni que lo digas creo la Sensei quiere llevarme a clases extras si o si –dijo Kamijo lamentándose- ¿Qué le hice para que me odie así? – dijo pero recordó de inmediato las veces en las que ella pagaba la comida de Index al habérsela encargado de improviso, entre otras cosillas que el le había ocasionado- digo creo se justifica pero no es para que en verdad me busque las clases extra de esa manera.

\- en realidad me molesta sea tan condescendiente contigo Kamijo… -dijo Aogami con una sonrisa en su cara- ¡es injusto quieras estar a solas con nuestra bella maestra por las tardes para poder tener con ella lecciones privadas y perder con ello tu virg…!

Un gran puñetazo hace caer por una de las ventanas al peliazulado y los dos restantes ven asustados los dos grandes pechos que rebotaron frente a ellos y los reconocieron de inmediato

Ambos- ¡Fukiyose-sama ha matado a Aogami!

¡Me pueden explicar par de idiotas como es eso de que repitieron el año y no le dijeron a nadie en absoluto de la clase! –reclamo la chica de grandes pechos y amplia frente mientras se ponía frente a ellos preparándose para soltar otro golpe

¡Espera Fukiyose podemos explicarlo! ¡Ambos reprobamos por faltas acumuladas en la clase y…! –Kamijo ve como su gran amigo se arroja por sí mismo por la ventana-¡incluso en esto me abandonas maldito oxigenado!

¡Kamijo Touma por que no me dijiste nada al respecto! –Dijo sujetándole del cuello de la camisa- si hubiese hecho algo posiblemente hubiese logrado te diesen otra oportunidad o algo…

Perdona Fukiyose-san pero dudo hubieses hecho algo al respecto… -dijo una chica que se acercó a ambos con una mirada triste en su cara… Seria sempai del 3° curso y una buena amiga de Kamijo les vio con modestia- este chico hizo demasiado sin pensar de nuevo en las consecuencias así que no había como salvar su situación…

Seria sempai… -dijo Kamijo bajando la mirada- creo tiene razón en sus palabras

Pero aun así si hubiésemos presionado o dado alguna opción –reclamo Fukiyose agitándole con fuerza

Me temo poco hubiese servido y les hubiese afectado más a ustedes… -dijo mientras suspiraba- además puede las cosas sucedan por algo y no es como si no pudiésemos ver a Kamijo en sus tiempos libres

Pero…- trato de decir algo Fukiyose pero solo bajo la mirada- no es justo

La vida nunca lo es –dijo seria desviando la mirada- eso lo se mejor que nadie…

Se escucha la campana lejana que da por terminada la hora del almuerzo

Será mejor regreses a clase Kamijo no querrás darle excusas a la Sensei para que te de clases adicionales

¡Cierto! ¡Hablaremos en otra ocasión chicas debo apresurarme! -dijo alejándose.

Fukiyose-san sé que es duro verlo en esta situación pero por favor solo piensa de manera optimista… las cosas malas siempre traen cosas positivas y el que seamos sus sempais puede sea el caso…

Entiendo… -dijo alejándose- con su permiso sempai

Al alejarse este solo camino al pasillo donde se detuvo en su intercepción y sin siquiera ver empezó a suspirar

-parece tu tampoco la tienes fácil Misaki pero por favor no te derrumbes tan fácil –dijo ante la rubia de ojos de estrella que apretaba los puños- estas en ventaja en esta situación o con todo en contra eso dependerá de lo que resuelva tu corazón y tus propio esfuerzo… -dijo mirándole a la cara- ¿vas a seguir con esa actitud o reclamaras lo que era tuyo antes de que otra lo haga?

-yo… yo debo apresurarme a la clase –dijo Misaki huyendo de la escena.

-dios parece este año sin duda será muy entretenido… -dijo Seria mientras se dirigía a su salón.

Mientras en la entrada del salón de clases

-lamento informarte que tendrás clases extra por llegar tras el toque de la campana Kamijo-san –dijo alegremente la Sensei a la puerta del salón ante el chico mientras que apuntaba su nombre en su lista de estudiantes con clases adicionales por lo que este se dejó caer al suelo- tranquilo solo será una hora adicional y tendrás a muchos compañeros acompañándote.

-¡fokudaaaaaa! –Exclamo el chico a los 4 vientos mientras que las chicas con mala mirada comían el exceso de almuerzo como podían o simplemente se rendían en el acto tras escuchar el grito del pobre peli erizo-


	5. Una sorpresivo fin de clases

Tras un retraso por cuestiones laborales –desgraciadamente me han llegado casos cuya responsabilidad me han hecho alejarme del ocio por un buen rato-les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este proyecto y tardo un poco para adelantar la inclusión de cierto elemento que pondrá más problemas al buen Kamijo y para callar a cierto usuario je.

Pero bueno espero sus comentarios y que su inclusión sea de su agrado.

 **Salida con sorpresa incluida**

Atardecía en la academia y la pequeña maestra Komoe acababa de borrar las múltiples formulas en el pizarrón mientras que con una sonrisa tomaba las cosas de su escritorio…

-eso sería todo por hoy chicos espero se esfuercen mañana para evitar realizar estas clases extracurriculares aunque de Kamijo-san no espero mucho.

Varios de los presentes por no decir prácticamente la clase entera suspiro de alivio… al fin las clases extra habían acabado aunque considerando la cantidad de chicos en el aula uno pensaría habían tenido solo una sesión adicional de clases, más para cierto chico de cabello peli pincho la cosas no parecían poder relajarse aun cuando la Sensei había dejado de anotar en el pizarrón y guardaba sus cosas.

-¿Por qué siento eh perdido algunos años de mi vida? –Exclamo el chico de cabello de pinchos mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila- vaya primer día…

-no deberías de quejarte… después de todo puedes decir tendrás un año algo interesante –dijo cierta chica de cabellera purpura mientras le sonreía a su lado- aunque la maestra es estricta sin duda busca ayudarte en lo que puede –dijo itsuwa mientras igual guardaba sus cosas-

-y eso que hoy está de buen humor y llena de energía- dijo Aogami mientras sonreía- bueno iré a ver a las niñas que regresan de las clases de deportes en la primaria cercana hablamos luego Touma.

-debo admitir tienes unas odiosas amistades- dijo cierta castaña que estaba por desprender chispas- ¿me puedes decir exactamente que es tu fuerza delta esa?

\- bueno creo es más normal que la mayoría en este salón ahora mismo… -dijo mirando a su alrededor-además cálmate biri biri o puede la maestra regrese al detectar vas a activar alguna medida del salón.

-¡te eh dicho no me llames biri! –reclamo Misaka pero cuando iba a sacar algún rayo de su fleco contra el chico.

-¡onee-sama! –Dijo una voz que impacto a Misaka y empezó a manosearle de manera lujuriosa- como es posible que dios haya permitido que nuestros caminos se separen de esta manera.

EL salón vio la escena con mucha duda y extrañeza al ver como una castaña con coletas estaba dándole un gran espectáculo mientras que manoseaba a la chica con sus pequeñas manos a lo largo de su pecho y entrepierna para después aparecer unos inusuales shorts en sus manos

-onee-sama deberías dejar de usar estas cosas tan poco femeninas…-apenas dijo eso mientras apreciaba con pena tales pantaloncillos color azulado para combinar con el uniforme de la institución cuando de inmediato la chica ofendida uso una gran descarga para rostizarle en el acto.

-¡¿kuroko que diablos haces aquí?!-Dijo asustada Misaka mientras recobraba el aliento.

-¡biri biri le mataste! -dijo Touma al ver el hecho y la rostizada chica en el suelo desprendiendo humo y un olor inconfundible ha quemado-¡¿en serio mataste a esa chica?!

-tranquilos es su forma de expresar su cariño –dijo una pequeña niña usando un uniforme de la misma institución de Kamijo mientras que ingresaba a la clase destacando por un arreglo floral en la cabeza- aunque no puedo creer que Misaka estudie en la misma escuela que nosotras.

\- ¿Uniharu? –Dijo Misaka algo desconcertada- ¿También es esta tu escuela?

\- ¡en efecto Misaka-san! –Dijo una chica enérgica de cabello oscuro dándole una sonrisa-Parece el destino quiso nos juntáramos incluso en este sitio.

-Saten me sorprende que estén en la misma escuela asignada para este proyecto chicas pero me sorprende sigan aun en la escuela las clases acabaron hace rato.

-nos castigaron con clases extras por que le levante a falda a Uniharu y le deje ver a todos sus panties de tema floral

-¡podías omitir eso saten-san!-dijo entre lágrimas la pequeña dando leves golpecitos al pecho de su amiga.

-¡por que soy la única que va a otro colegio! –Se lamentó Kuroko con lágrimas en los ojos- aun no puedo creer que la escuela te obligue a venir aquí onee-sama

-yo no puedo creer que hallas venido a hostigarme hasta aquí –dijo Misaka suspirando- aunque es bueno ver estas bien.

-¡ahh…! –Dijo Satén impactada al ver a Touma- ¡tú eres el chico que ha repetido curso! ¡Eres el legendario senpai que no es senpai! ¡El repetidor senpai!

\- ¡en serio con tantas cosas que eh hecho ahora soy conocido con ese apodo! –dijo Touma golpeándose con la mesa- bueno supongo la cosa pudo ser peor si pienso en ello un poco.

-es penoso te reconozcan por ese apodo simio -dijo Kuroko haciéndole mala cara- pero creo te hacen un favor.

-por esta ocasión no te refutare eso coletas… perdona Misaka conozco a la de coletas pero ¿ellas son?

-déjame presentarme soy Ruiko Satén, esta pequeña y adorable chica es Uniharu pantys blanco pureza con pequeños girasoles adornándole.

-¡Saten-san que estás diciendo! –Dijo dándole ligeros golpes sin fuerza con lágrimas en los ojos-¡el senpai que reprobó el año pensara malas cosas de mi!

\- soy Kamijo Touma y si no es mucha molestia… ¿pueden llamarme de otra manera?

-¿preferirías ser recordado como el idiota que paro la tercer guerra mundial héroe? –Dijo accelerator preparándose para irse- ¿o cómo quieres buscar pelea a ver si retienes el título del más fuerte de la ciudad?

-¿eh?-dijo Saten con la mirada perdida- ¿héroe de? ¿Derrotar al número 1° de la ciudad?

-¿sigues aquí accel? –Dijo Touma desconcertado por su intervención- ¿además quieres en verdad te vuelva a dar un golpe en tu quijada? –dijo con ira por sus palabras mal intencionadas.

-por alguna razón worst se encerró en ese armario al entrar estas mocosas y debo esperar salga… -dijo molesto apuntando al locker que temblaba-dice algo de entrar en un paraíso prohibido si sale ahora

-cierto eh querido preguntarle al respecto desde hace un rato- dijo Misaka temblando- aunque creo es mejor se quede allí de momento –dijo viendo a Kuroko.

-vaya así que ella también está enterada de tus preferencias particulares Misaka –dijo Misaki mientras sonreía- supongo que si Touma es conocido por los asuntos sucedidos en el Daihasei tú lo eres Misaka por tus preferencias.

-¡no estés difamándome de esa manera Misaki! –Dijo Misaka apuntando a Kuroko-¡ella es así porque quiere yo soy totalmente heterosexual!

-así que la numero 3 es de esas… -dijo Mugino mientras salía del salón viéndole con duda- bueno supongo tiene coherencia por lo marimacha que es.

-¡¿quieres ponerte a rumores conmigo Mugino?! –reclamo con relámpagos en sus ojos- ¡que de las level 5 eres la que sale perdiendo!

-no me afectaría ya que te recuerdo que la que tiene la etiqueta de puta es otra-dijo sin inmutarse viendo a Misaki con una sonrisa en su rostro- no es así chica que aprovecha para que otros olviden el momento.

-¡esa es una acusación muy fea! –Reclamo Misaki mientras ambas chicas le veían hacia abajo- ¡¿Quién anda diciendo eso de mí?!

-Así que tú eres el tan rumorado chico del cual hablan tanto Misaka y Kuroko… -dijo satén viendo a Kamijo con una sonrisa- sin duda parece ser alguien interesante aunque no se por que dicen esas cosas de las leyendas urbanas ahora mismo –dijo rascándose la cabeza- ya hasta me había sorprendido de más.

-¿leyendas urbanas? –Dijo Touma con duda- ¿de qué hablas?

-digo es raro menciones todas esas leyendas a la vez después de todo dudo todas ellas engloben al mismo chico, dijo algo de superar al más fuerte de ciudad académica pero todos saben que dicha persona es aquel que derroto al número uno en una pelea a mano limpia es la leyenda más conocida de la red –dijo con brillos en sus ojos- aquel legendario nivel cero que derroto al más fuerte de la ciudad académica el legendario número 1 de los level 5 de un solo golpe y dio esperanzas a los que nos encontramos en la misma situación…

-si gracias por recordármelo mocosa- dijo accel con ira y desprecio- ¿alguna otra herida que quieras abrir? ¿quieres recordarme el incidente donde me dispararon acaso? ¡worst no me hagas sacarte como a una sardina! ¡Debemos ir a ver a por la mocosa ahora mismo!

-¡siento peligro contra mi castidad responde Misaka con total honestidad! –dijo esta desde el locker.

-¿eh? –dijo satén palideciendo- cabello blanco, ojos rojos sangre y una mala actitud… ¡el número 1 de ciudad académica el gran accelerator-sama!

-¡es verdad que los level 5 asistirían a esta escuela! –Dijo Uniharu asustada- ¡por eso es tan ruidosa esta clase de alado!

-tranquila él no es como lo pintan es una buena persona- dijo Touma sin gana alguna- pero dime ¿de qué otra cosa hablan esas leyendas urbanas?

-eh bueno hay varias al respecto como sobre lo ocurrido en el pasaje subterráneo meses atrás en el…

-¿se refiere al problema que causa sherry hace más de un año? –Dijo Styl mientras arreglaba sus cosas para irse- supongo causo mucha conmoción en ese entonces por cierto te manda saludos y dijo pronto te mandaría algo para alegrarte senpai –dijo Styl con burla mientras salía.

-¡deja de decirme así Styl! –Recrimino Touma mientras le veo alejarse- aunque si recuerdo incluso allí conocí a la de las coletas

-¡yo también aborrezco ese evento de mi mente simio!-Recrimino Kuroko- todo por no seguir las indicaciones que te intento dar telepata tuve que ir por ti.

-si bueno es que no pudieron dármelas realmente.- dijo Touma mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Saten empezó a sudar frio pero tras tragar saliva golpeo la mesa y le vio fijamente- ¿Qué sabes del incídete **09/30**?

-¿09/30? Ahh… -dijo mientras hacía memoria-Creo que fue esa la invasión de vent…

-ejem… si fue una desgracia lo sucedido ese día –decía birdway mientras hacía señas de que dejara de hablar- mucho dolor y perdidas tu sabes senpai.

-cierto creo tienes razón en ello – dijo volteando para verle mientras que Saten al ver la imagen de la parte posterior de la cabeza le reconoció de inmediato como aquella que tantas incógnitas había generado en el mundo en cierta transmisión en la tercera guerra mundial- yo no sé mucho de ello…

-¡no puedo creerlo….! –Dijo satén con brillos de estrella en sus ojos que opacaban a los de cierta rubia- ¡eres tú! ¡El legendario héroe de ciudad académica y el héroe de los level 0! ¡El héroe de la tercera guerra mundial! ¡La bestia que seduce la noche y se apropia de cada chica que se encuentra!

-¡Biri biri que le has dicho de mi a tu amiga! –Se buscó defender Kamijo-¡¿Cómo que la bestia que se apropia de cada chica que encuentra?!

-¡te eh dicho dejes de llamarme así! Además –dijo mirando alrededor a las chicas que desviaban la mirada y que oían la plática atentamente- eres un idiota.

-je parece son muy cercanos –dijo satén viendo la reacción de su amiga- ¿acaso son algo más acaso? ¿Acaso te has involucrado en sus asombrosas aventuras Misaka-san?

-eh yo… -sonrojándose y desviando la mirada- yo…

-Saten-san no provoques a Mikoto-san o acabaras como Kuroko –le recomendó su amiga Uniharu sintiendo como las miradas se posaban en ellas- ¿no sienten nos miran raro?

-¡en efecto no te acerques al simio o se te pegara algo raro! –Reclamo Kuroko buscando alejarla- quien sabe en qué problemas puedas meterte solo por estar a su lado

-sabes concuerdo con la chica no es buena idea acercarte a el –dijo cierta chica pequeña de rubia cabellera quien sonreía maléficamente a Kamijo-después de todo la desgracia sigue a ese chico

-¿en serio eres tu quien debería decir eso birdway?

-si pueden pasarte cosas raras si te acercas mucho a kamijan-dijo cierto rubio ajustándose sus gafas oscuras- quien sabe puedes involucrarte en cosas que puedan costarte la vida.

-¡¿eso es verdad?! –dijo saten con más brillo en sus ojos.

\- si puedes involucrarte en peleas con poderosos esperes, ataques terroristas o incluso quien sabe con algo fuera de todo razonamiento como la magia misma –dijo sonriendo matohu buscando infundirle temor.

-¡¿se supone eras mi amigo no?!- dijo Kamijo hacia el- es y creo ya diste información de mas

-je no me molestaría algo así… -dijo con una sonrisa en la cara la chica muy natural sorprendiendo a los presentes quienes no supieron cómo reaccionar ante ello-aunque dudo sea buena idea bajarle el novio a mi amiga.

\- ¡Noo…novi…!¡te equivocas! ¡Yo no tengo novia! –Dijo Kamijo negando con sus manos- aunque si busco una –desviando la mirada- ¿pero por que dices algo así?

-¡¿eso es verdad?! –Dijo Satén sonriéndole de manera alegre- entonces que dices de que ser novio de una bella estudiante preparatoriana como yo

-¿eh? –dijo impactado Kamijo junto con las amigas de esta y todas las chicas presentes que de inmediato vieron a la chica con mucha ira.

-¡Saten-san que estás diciendo! –dijo Uniharu viendo impactada a su amiga.

-¡¿en verdad consideras salir con este simio? –dijo Kuroko con miedo.

-claro lo haría si Misaka no está contra de ello –dijo mirando a la castaña esperando su respuesta-¿está bien eso no Misaka?

-¡por que debería importarme con quien sale ese idiota! –Dijo Misaka desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo- ¡haz lo que quieras con el!

-onee-sama por favor controla esos rayos que salen tras de ti –dijo asustada viendo cómo se activaban los supresores del salón.

-espera aun no eh dicho que este bien eso… digo apenas nos conocimos y…

-pero yo siempre eh querido conocer al chico que ha tenido tantas leyendas urbanas a su alrededor… -dijo acercándose para verle mejor y sonriéndole- ¡y sería un sueño hecho realidad el saber más de ti de ahora en adelante!

-bueno es muy repentina la cosa pero… -dijo mirando los ojos llenos de esperanza de la niña- supongo podríamos salir a algún sitio para conocernos mejor

-¡decidido! ¿Entonces qué te parece si vamos al cine en la tarde? Tengo cupones para ello de todas maneras –dijo sacando unos cupones de descuento.

-eh si claro…-dijo suspirando- entonces nos vemos al rato curiosa primera cita que tendré Ruiko-san

-Saten… -le corrigió la chica poniéndole el índice en la mejilla.

-¿eh? –dijo sonrojándose por dicho acto.

-si vamos a salir debemos llamarnos por nuestros primeros nombres… -dijo guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa-no lo crees Touma

-sí creo tienes razón… por otro lado… ¿no sientes algo de frio?

-si se sintió algo raro hace poco pero me pregunto que será –dijo la chica extrañada por la sensación que sentía desde hace rato- ¿no se les habrá descompuesto el aire acondicionado?

-¡¿Por qué la preparatoria es tan aterradora?! –Dijo Uniharu con lágrimas en los ojos viendo como las miradas de todas las chicas se centraban en su grupo…- ¡ayúdame misa…! ¡¿Tú nos ves igual?!

Onee-sama tranquila y baja esa moneda… creo esto es un gran malentendido todo esto… espera ¿esa chica tiene una lanza?

-¡¿Kuroko por que ellos tienen lanzas y lo que parece ser un látigo?! ¡Diles algo eres de judgment!

-¡tú lo eres igual y! ¡onee-chan por favor baja esa moneda y dile a la reina deje de apuntarnos con ese control remoto! ¡¿Esa chica tiene una katana eléctrica?!

-¡¿qué diablos sucede aquí Kuroko-san?! –Exclamo Uniharu a punto de llorar….


	6. un campo de batalla singular

Bueno tras traigo un capítulo más de esta pequeña locura y más que nada para celebrar que se ha anunciado el tan esperado Índex III –aunque solo por si acaso se recomienda que se hagan de un bunker anti bombas nucleares por cualquier mala sorpresa que ocasione dicho anuncio en 2018 como un servidor- motivo por el cual les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia esperando sea de su agrado y recordándoles que pueden visitar igual el proyecto que realizo con un camarada Iguru Senshi de esta página con quien realizado un fic en conjunto "mental out fokuda" que les aseguro les entretendrá igual que este o mis demás proyectos.

Sin más que agregar disfruten del capítulo.

Un campo de batalla singular

Los rayos del sol con un tenue anaranjado demostraban que la tarde por fin había arribado a ciudad académica anunciando con ello el final para cualquier actividad escolar en la ciudad aunque la situación era inesperadamente extraña para Kamijo Touma quien había pasado innumerables experiencias a lo largo de su vida hasta donde él lo recordaba tras perder la totalidad de sus memorias el verano pasado, pero ahora el se encontraba en una situación totalmente fuera de su control… si desde aquella situación en la cual su vida había ido en caída libre en una espiral de eventos desafortunados que iban desde enfrentarse a la persona más poderosa de ciudad academia a mano limpia, verse involucrado en el místico mundo de la magia, ser partícipe de una guerra civil en una nación extranjera e inclusive ser foco central de la tercer guerra mundial escasos meses atrás… pero ninguna de aquellas experiencias le habían preparado para ello…

Ese día por primera vez hasta donde su memoria le hacía justicia una chica se le había declarado con casi todas las formalidades conocidas por su persona gracias a los mangas shojos que Maika la aprendiz de sirvienta le prestaba de vez en cuando –no exactamente el los pedía sino que la aprendiz de sirvienta Maika se acercaba a él y le preguntaba seriamente si era o no correcto seguir las ideas que los mangas proponían con su hermano y esté buscando evitar su amigo engañase a tan inocente criatura para algún acto vil se había sacrificado a leerlos y aprobar dicho material con antelación- y ahora mismo iba a su lado rumbo al cine a lado de aquella alegre chica quien sujetaba felizmente su brazo… Si aún no podía creerse que aquella chica llamada Ruiko Saten aunque técnicamente era menor a él por un año se podría decir que era de su mismo año de clase gracias a las desgracias de Kamijo que le habían hecho repetir año.

Aquella chica de cabello largo oscuro adornado por un broche de flor blanca de cinco pétalos blancos sonreía a su lado y el traje de la escuela de Kamijo le quedaba muy bien resaltando sus proporcionadas curvas en pleno desarrollo las cuales Kamijo no pudo evitar apreciar, su rostro lleno de energía mostraba una mirada decidida, su cuerpo se movía con cierta elegancia y sutileza aunque lejos de la que él había visto en personas que conocía parecía mantenerse a su ritmo de caminata y sobre todo parecía emanar un aura de tranquilidad a Kamijo que por más que intentara no lograba recordar donde había sentido una sensación similar…

Mientras ambos hablaban de múltiples anécdotas que se rumoraban de el mismo que desconocía habían sido materia para rumores tras bambalinas en las profundidades de la web… era algo divertida la situación el pensar que todas aquellas anécdotas que abarcarían para realizar una serializacion seria por algunos 10 años o más si este las vendiese en recopilaciones del grosor de una novela ligera eran del entretenimiento de la chica y varias personas más en la red… por un momento pensó podría incluso ganarse la vida realmente haciendo eso inclusive aunque sin duda alguna su idea de las aventuras del desafortunado Kamijo Touma no era un nombre muy comercial… debía pensar mejor esa idea y pensar en algún seudónimo…

Pero dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos la joven desconcertaba al chico al no solo hablar abiertamente de lo mucho que le alegraba estar a su lado sino que parecía no importarle todo lo que aquellos rumores decían de él en aquellos extraños foros en la red al contrario ella decía que deseaba poder haberlo experimentado a su lado aun si ello la ponía en peligro cosa que para el chico de peli pincho era algo que no podía creer… pero no todo era felicidad en esos momentos para aquella pareja…

A varios metros de ellos en aquella calle comercial que habían tomado los chicos rumbo a los cines más cercanos a la escuela de los jóvenes varias chicas de la clase especial de fraternización –nombre dado a la clase que unía a espers y magos bajo el mismo sistema de estudios aunque conocida coloquialmente para su institución como clase 1-AA- seguían de cerca sus pasos deseándole lo peor a la pobre chica mientras que planificaban el cómo estropear la primer cita de Kamijo…

-no puedo creer que esa puta se ofreciese así a Kamijo –dijo una rubia de inusuales pupilas con forma de estrella-no espere Kamijo aceptase a cualquiera que se le confesase de esa manera.

-no creo seas la más indicada para decirle puta a mi amiga –le defendió una castaña con una mirada gélida- después de todo te oí decirle a la niña hace rato que Kamijo caería ante su lencería que compraste para la ocasión.

-Concuerdo con la Tsundere mejor cállate callada puta pero debo informarte que esa perra trata de llevarse a mi sirviente chica cosa no lo permitiré- dijo una pequeña de rubia cabellera y con mala actitud…- ¡Kamijo Touma se unirá a mi cábala y con ello dominaremos todo si o si!

-propongo tomar bajo custodia a esa chica ante la posibilidad de que sea alguna espía o enemiga potencial…- dijo cierta chica de cabello purpura…- creo podemos enviarla a Inglaterra para una interrogación exhaustiva.

-en verdad creo debemos detenerlas Kuroko- dijo asustada una pequeña que destacaba con una corona de flores en su cabeza -¡están planeando secuestrar a Saten o algo peor!

-resistiría los truenos de onee-sama pero no quiero averiguar que torturas sexuales nos harían las otras chicas Uniharu solo mantengámonos al margen y evitemos maten a Saten… -dijo preocupada la chica de Judment ante las actitudes homicidas de las demás mientras tragaba saliva.- además no deseo que el día de hoy sea recordado como el día en que shirai Kuroko murió por los celos de un grupo de mujeres con malos gustos…

-¡justamente deberíamos evitar dañen a nuestra amiga somos de judment! –recalco Uniharu con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo como la peli morada sacaba lo que parecía ser una lanza afilada.

-dudo que incluso toda la fuerza de judment junto a antiskill puedan hacer algo ahora mismo contra estas mujeres Uniharu… -dijo seriamente Kuroko haciendo la vista gorda de la batuta, la moneda plateada, la lanza e inclusive lo que parecía ser un arma de fuego en manos de aquellas chicas- una mujer celosa es la peor bestia de todas… lo sé por que soy una de ellas por que ese chico va tras mi onee-sama

Dejando a un lado los planes de homicidio que se estaban orquestando y Regresando con la pareja a ambos chicos por fin se acercaban al cine pero al llegar inicio la primera gran escena de este tipo de situaciones…

-¿y qué película deseas ver Kamijo-san?-dijo Saten tranquilamente viendo la cartelera

\- ¿eh? Pero tú deberías elegir la película Ruiko-san –dijo extrañado el chico- se supone la chica elige el filme.

-… sabes es algo extraño llamarnos san si ahora somos novios… -dijo pensativa la chica- que te parece si lo dejamos en solo los nombres solos… ¿o preferirías que te dijese cariño o amorcito?

Ante tal acto una gran descarga eléctrica hizo que las luces del área fallasen así como un aura oscura se sintió en el ambiente… pero Kamijo decidió ignorar eso.

-creo que por nuestros nombres es suficiente por ahora aún no se si estoy soñando o algo je- dijo sinceramente Kamijo viendo fijamente a Saten quien para su sorpresa sonrió ante esas palabras

-je si concuerdo contigo nunca espere conocer a la leyenda de la ciudad académica tan casualmente en mi nueva escuela y mucho menos que aceptase salir conmigo- dijo la chica sonriéndole con una gran confianza- si es un sueño desearía se prolongue lo más posible…

-debo decir que el impresionado soy yo que quisieses salir con alguien con tantos rumores tan malos sobre sí mismo –dijo desviando la mirada.

-sinceramente soy de las que creen que tras cada leyenda o mito existe una verdad tras de si y si una quinta parte de ellas son ciertas en lo que respecta a ti estoy segura que serás un hombre de principios y que hará todo por la chica a su lado…

-vaya siquiera me gustaría saber que dicen varios de ellos de mi…

Podemos hablar de ellos después -Dijo sonriendo mientras que se acercaba a los posters de las películas en exhibición con una sonrisa ante Touma- por ahora quiero ver que eliges para así conocernos mejor…

-entendido suena a una buena idea realmente –dijo viendo la cartelera y notando la que parecía ser una comedia de un joven que llega a otro mundo y es convertido en el familiar de una joven de rosada caballera- parece ser esa una comedia romántica por que no…

-¡con su permiso! –dijeron de repente una gran cantidad de personas que pasaron a su lado con inusuales pupilas en forma de estrella que corrían a la taquilla.

-vaya que debe ser popular –dijo Saten viendo como la pantalla anunciaba que se encontraban agotados los boletos…

A lo lejos cierta rubia con control en la mano suspiraba algo agotada por haber usado tanto su poder…

-¡ni loca permitiré que vean una historia de amor como esa! ¡Kamijo solo puede verlas con mi persona! –exclamo Misaki

-¿es buena la película siquiera? –pregunto extrañada Misaka

-¿no lees mucho verdad?- recrimino la chica de corta cabellera purpura- es una historia que ya se ganó hasta trilogía chica una gran historia sin duda alguna

-concuerdo con la tímida –reclamo birdway- sin duda alguna no debemos dejar que ella vea esa cosa

De regreso con la pareja

-vaya sin duda alguna mi mala suerte sigue activa –dijo deprimido el chico- lo lamento mucho ruiko

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Las cosas así no deben de ponerte bueno supongo entonces deberé elegirla yo –dijo Saten pensativa- ¿Qué te parece esa de acción sobre la invasión de unos alienígenas que tienen cantantes en sus batallas? Eh oído es popular entre los chicos por que salen aviones que se transforman en robots gigantes aun cuando es un remake- dijo Saten tranquilamente mientras sugería otra película

-me parece perfec… -nuevamente una cantidad anormal de personas corre hacia la taquilla y compra los boletos-… ¿es en serio? Fokuda

Nuevamente las chicas a lo lejos sonreían por ello pero veían con algo de miedo a la rubia que parecía exhausta…

-¿misaki crees puedas resistir mucho asi? –Dijo preocupada Misaka- digo son 10 salas mas al menos

-no permitiré disfruten del cine y…-dijo mientras tomaba aire pesadamente- sea un éxito esta cita.

-este rubia antes de morir podrías decirme como tuviste unas así –dijo birdway casualmente- solo para que no te lleves el secreto a la tumba

-este concuerdo con la loli –dijo Misaka desviando la mirada-

-oh almenos revelanos que son operadas antes de que el forense lo determine –dijo casualmente itsuwa-

-¡son naturales y no me estén matando tan pronto!-reclamo la chica

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían viendo la cartelera…

-lo lamento pero creo que mi mala suerte seguirá haciendo esto cada vez que elijamos una película esto es común en mi por mi mala suerte

-ya veo –dijo Saten poniéndose pensativa- si tu mala suerte ocasiona esto en ese caso debemos engañarle

-¿disculpa? –dijo Kamijo extrañado

-es cosa de ir a comprar unas entradas al azar… -dijo sonriente la chica- la idea es pasar tiempo juntos más que anda no es así

Se acercaron a la taquilla y aunque nuevamente una multitud apareció Kamijo trato de acercarse a ella

-disculpe deme dos boletos para… -dijo tentándose el pantalón y descubriendo no tenía su cartera- ¡¿qué?!

-en eso Saten a su lado sigue con la compra

-¡denme dos boletos por favor a la siguiente función no importa cuál sea tengo este dos x uno! –dijo dando el dinero junto al boleto con la promoción

Tras unos segundos salen de la taquilla la cual se había despejado inusualmente tras que lograsen obtener sus respectivos boletos los cuales ven en sus manos… dos boletos para la gran aventura de Gekota y sus amigos la película…

-…- se puso pensativa Saten

-…-suspira Kamijo- lo lamento debe ser

-eh no no hay problema solo pensaba que conocía a alguien que sin duda alguna le encantaría ver esta película…

A lo lejos Misaka parecía un demonio encarnado mientras veía la escena

-mi sueño de ver una película de Gekota con el baka…

-¡por favor contrólate onee-sama estas por destruir el sistema eléctrico!-recrimino Kuroko tratando de calmarle esquivando los relámpagos.

Pero entonces vio la castaña algo que hizo que descargase rayos a su alrededor… Y es que al ingresar al cine vio como le entregaban a su amiga el tan deseado Gekota dormilón que ella tanto había tratado de obtener…

-¡¿es una puta broma?! ¡Yo eh tratado de obtenerlo 15 veces!

-la pareja entonces opto por pedir unas palomitas y refrescos –cortesía de otro de los cupones de Saten- pero al llegar nuevamente se encontraron con algunos problemas

-¿maestro es usted? -dijo un sorprendido chico viendo a Kamijo tras la barra de despachador.

-¿hamamura? –Dijo extrañado de verle- ¿trabajas en este sitio?

-bueno si deseo ahorrar dinero para comprarle un traje de conejita a mi novia

-interesante ¿pero seguro de que a ella le gustara eso?

-confió en ello… -dijo sonriéndole- ella casi nunca me niega algo

-Ejem-exclamo Saten algo ruborizada por lo que oía- me alegro de que tengas una pareja que acepte a realizar esos cosplays para ti si me permites mi opinión será mejor que hables con ella al respecto puede no esté muy a gusto usando ciertos trajes…

-oh maestro por fin acepto a una de las chicas de su harem formalmente…-dijo sorprendido viendo a Saten junto a Kamijo- mucho gusto soy el alumno del maestro Kamijo

-… hay algunas cosas que me gustaría Kamijo-san me respondiese de lo que has dicho realmente pero supongo estará bien te de un consejo o dos como mujer…

-oh me ayudarías bastante

-primero es que puedes obtener algunos cosplays decentes y otros no tanto en los cafes maids del distrito 14 normalmente liquidan todos los trajes usados cada temporada lo sé por que una vez pase por un callejón cercano y acabe comprando un traje de maid del angel caído por error

-¡oh el legendario traje del ángel caído!- dijo Touma impresionado- siempre eh deseado ver a una chica usarlo

-¡¿eh?! –Saten se sonrojo de golpe y solo desvió la mirada- yo solo pensé en usarlo para hacerle una broma a uniharu y las demás pero si gustas puede que después… te muestre como me queda aunque lamento decir que no lo lleno completamente y…-exclamo totalmente roja bajando la mirada.

Curiosamente a la par las luces del lugar parecen fallar así como la máquina de palomas y refresco cercanas… asi como un aura de malicia e intento asesino alertaron a hamura quien pensó posiblemente cierta castaña podría estar cerca.

-qué raro parece el sistema está fallando… bueno que quieren les sirva maestro… recomiendo un paquete para parejas o…

-nuevamente empiezan a fallar las cosas…-

Mientras tanto las chicas trataban de controlar a Misaka quien parecía estar a punto de estallar

-cálmate one-sama estar perdiendo el control de tus poderes…

-misaka-san te recuerdo que puedes ocasionar daños al equipo eléctrico o a terceros…

-sabía que debí traer el traje de la hada angelical… -decía cierta chica de cabellera purpura suspirando.

-¡no es justo mars por que no puedes conseguirme un cosplay de esos…! –decía birdway por teléfono- ¡como que no tengo edad para usarlos! ¡tú consíguelo!

-… ¿es en verdad bueno o malo Touma tenga esos fetiches? –decía para si misma misaki- temo esto lleve a que tenga interés por algunas cosas más fuertes en el futuro y aunque esté dispuesta a hacerlo no sé si quiera empezar a usar cosas como colas con tampones anales…-decía para si misma la rubia muy pensatiava.

-demonios no puedo creer que ese pelipincho este saliendo con una chica como esa….-dijo para sí misma birdway.

Tras aquel incidente las cosas para desgracias de las chicas fueron demasiado "comunes" una vez que entraron a ver la película de gekota y es que aunque más de una chica tuvo intenciones de realizar alguna actividad dentro de la sala como tratar de envenenar la bebida de la chica, tirarle algo encima o inclusive una que quería meterle una lanza por donde no ha llegado nunca luz solar cierta castaña que disfrutaba alegremente la película les hizo desistir en sus intenciones de mala manera… así siguió la cosa hasta que para desgracia de saten las necesidades fisiológicas hicieron de las suyas

-disculpa Touma pero debo retirarme unos momentos…-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿ya quieres dejemos de ver esta cosa? Con gusto vamos mejor ah…-dijo este mientras trataba de incorporarse-

-eh no no es eso yo solo requiero ausentarme unos minutos-dijo saten rápidamente tratando de evitar le siguiese-

-¿por que?-dijo este extrañado

-este…veras debo ir a regar unas flores-dijo ella desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo- perdón por ello

-¿es acaso un trabajo de medio tiempo ese?-dijo extrañado kamijo quien no había captado la indirecta-

-… Kamijo-san esa es una forma de decir que voy al baño –dijo saten totalmente roja.

-ahh perdona pero ¿no era más fácil decirlo de esa manera?-dedujo el chico.

-ahora que lo dices puede tengas razón…-pensó para sí misma la chica- bueno no tardo…

Tras que Saten saliese de la sala y llegase al baño donde culmino sus necesidades fisiológicas –las cuales no detallaremos por obvias razones- resulto ser que sin que ella se diese cuenta en el baño mientras ella estaba en el cubículo dos chicas también habían acabado sus necesidades…

-demonios no puedo creer que ese pelipincho este saliendo con una chica como esa….-dijo birdway algo molesta.

-lo se sinceramente creo soy mucho más mujer que ella…-siguió una pequeña a su lado- digo no tiene siquiera pecho ni un culo suficiente para satisfacerle…-exclamo lessar

-¿eh?-exclamo Saten dentro del cubículo- ¿acaso hablan de Kamijo-san?-exclamo confusa mientras que las oía.

Ni que lo digas si yo fuese su novia le pediría que me cojiese ahora mismo en estos baños –exclamo misaki uniéndose a la platica

-no dudo disfrutarías de que usase toda su hombría en tu sucio agujero puta pero él debe aprender que solo debe servirle a una ama como yo –exclamo birdway- le pondré a suplicar mientras piso su cabeza con fuerza y…

¿Solo eso? Yo ni siquiera hubiese permitido viese la película por todo lo que le estaría haciendo…-dijo la otra chica con una mirada picara- si fuese mío estaríamos ahora mismo follando aun si ustedes estuviesen viéndonos.

De seguro la muy puta ira tras esto a un love hotel o al cuarto del chico…-exclamo molesta misaki- no dudo ya estuviese planeando en como Kamijo la va a ensartar esta noche y le llegara a lo más profundo de su utero.

Lo se esperó no pueda caminar la zorra por tener tanta suerte…-dijo lessar

-supongo esa es la ventajas de ser la novia poder coger sin restricción- dijo molesta misaki- si fuese yo le pediría me tocase descaradamente a cada oportunidad para demostrarle a los demás que el el mioy yo soy de el.

-… debo admitir que la idea me da curiosidad pero bueno regresemos chicas a esa estupidez –dijo birdway.

-sinceramente envidio que esa chica vaya a disfrutar de kamijo en la cama…-recrimino itsuwa con ira- de seguro la muy puta no espera las ganas de que la pongan en cuatro y le destrocen ambos orificios…

Je lo sé de seguro está planeando la noche con ansias… –dijo lessar mientras se relamía los labios- ya debió hasta idear la mejor manera en que le hagan el favor aunque por mí que le cojan ese culito sin duda alguna será algo interesante… aunque por mí ya estaría tentando el paquete de kamijo desde estos momentos.

¿Solo eso? Yo ni siquiera hubiese permitido viese la película por todo lo que le estaría haciendo…-dijo misaki mientras resaltaba sus pechos a las demás- incluso puede que terminase con las rodillas adoloridas tras todo lo que hiciese…

Concuerdo contigo lo que daría por poder meter en mi boca tal hombría y poder disfrutar de su espeso liquidos…-recrimino lessar- como espero poder unirme requiero me complazcan realmente…

Lo se esperó no pueda caminar la zorra por tener tanta suerte…-dijo itsuwa con ira.

-¿en verdad el baka con Saten harían eso?-dijo Kuroko totalmente roja fuera del baño tras escoltar a las chicas y evitar hiciesen desastres - yo… yo no puedo siquiera imaginarme viendo directamente…. ¡ahhh! –recrimino desde fuera cierta castaña que había oído a las chicas decir esas cosas…

Mientras que las chicas salían del baño Saten salía del cubículo algo extraña por lo que había oído de las chicas diciendo de Kamijo-san… en verdad no esperaba considerar siquiera algo como eso de momento bueno no tan pronto la verdad después de todo la chica no había pensado aun en aquella situaciones con el chico que acababa de conocer realmente aunque admitia haberlas pensado realizar con el legendario chico de las leyendas ahora que técnicamente tenia aquella posibilidad ella ¿realmente podría entregarle su cuerpo y pureza? aunque lo dicho por las chicas sin duda alguna la habían dejado pensativa al respecto… ¿estaba en verdad preparada ella como para realizar tales actos con el que ahora es su novio? La vergüenza y el solo pensamiento hicieron que tuviese que regresar al cubículo a limpiarse nuevamente otros líquidos ajenos a sus necesidades fisiológicas... unos minutos después ella salió del baño y noto extrañada como Kamijo le esperaba fuera de este

-¿todo bien Ruiko? –Dijo Kamijo extrañado- te veo algo sonrojada

-eh si perdona no es nada es que estaba un poco caliente digo el agua de la llave estaba un poco caliente –dijo desviando la mirada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ya veo espero no te hayas quemado –dijo mientras se ponía a su lado bueno regresemos a la sala- la verdad no aguante mucho la canciones de gekota y sus amigos…

-je si te oyese Misaka te haría pagar caro el decir eso

Si claro esperemos no perdernos nada de la película más que la canción… -dijo Kamijo abriendo la puerta de una sala sin notar no era la suya.

-¡Please more harder darling!

-¡im cum son!

¡inside daniels i want your child!

-¡Jessica!

El joven solo cerró la puerta dándose cuenta de que la sala era la incorrecta ya que esa debía ser la película americana junto a su sala aunque no podía creer aun que permitiesen una película sin censura como esa no podía negarse había sido algo realmente impactante… y aunque estuviese tratando de olvidar las explicitas imágenes que había visto hace escasos segundos totalmente rojo como un tomate poso su mirada en quien le acompañaba quien por su parte a su lado Ruiko Saten de igual manera solo giro y vio a Kamijo totalmente roja mientras que bajaba la mirada.

-puede en el futuro Kamijo Touma pero creo sería muy rápido hacerlo en la primera cita –fue todo lo que dijo mientras que bajaba la mirada totalmente rojo al punto de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie

-no no jamás pensaría en hacerlo... aun–kamijo desvía la mirada avergonzado- bueno no en la primera cita aunque son tiempos modernos jajaja

Tales palabras sin desearlo hicieron que las chicas que se ocultaban a lo lejos de inmediato explotasen de ira… los rayos que salían desde la cabeza de Misaka quemaron parte del entorno, itsuwa se preparaba para lanzar su lanza pero era estorbada por birdway quien trataba de realizar una maldición y lessar quien se retiraba las panties para arrojárselas a kamijom a todo esto kuroko e uniharu no tuvieron más remedio que llamar por refuerzos al notar en sus propias carnes aquellos instintos asesinos que emanaban sus compañeras

-¡juro que le meteré un railgun por el culo! –exclamo Misaka desatando su ira

-¡no antes de que yo el arranque las pelotas con mis propias manos! –exclamo misaki mostrando sus manos.

-¡kamijo-san te enseñare a no meter tus manos en una menor como esa! –recrimino itsuwa

-¡kamijo tu ere mi siervo a la única que podrias hacerle eso es a mi a tu ama!- exclamo birdway

-¡mucho menos permitiré lo haga contigo niña!-dijo lessar con las panties en su manos- a ver si con esto se entera el tarugo

¡¿Crees tener lo necesario para detenerme?!-recrimino birdway mientras para su horror recibía las panties en su rostro-¡¿hilo dental oscuro?! ¡¿En serio puta?!

-¡¿esas consideras son unas panties?! –exclamo misaki mostrando las suyas con encaje estilo telaraña que tenía un tenue toque dorado tras este- estas si son unas panties finas

-esas mas bien son prendas de puta –recrimino Misaka

y lo dice la que aun usa panties de dibujitos-dijo por debajo Kuroko…

-¡¿algun problema con ello kuroko?!

-ring…. Ring…. ring ….ring…

Las alarmas contra incendios se accionaron al fin tras que las llamas empezaran a aumentar de tamaño y empezaran a consumir el pasillo tras las chicas, Salían corriendo los espectadores hacia las salidas de emergencias entre ellos Saten y Kamijo de aquel cine en llamas… aun con todos aquellos inusuales problemas la chica solo reía para sí misma y veía al chico alegremente

Bueno supongo que fue una cita inolvidable de cierta manera –dijo Saten algo sonrojada mientras veía fijamente a kamijo ignorando el cine en llamas al fondo de ellos- sin duda alguna salir contigo será una experiencia como ninguna otra tal y como lo había soñado

-aun no entiendo cómo es que deseas seguir saliendo con alguien con mi suerte pero agradezco tus palabras

-sin duda esta fue una cita inusual-dijo Saten empezando a reír por estar empapada totalmente por los rociadores y a ver escapado de un cine en llamas…

-si perdona por ello-dijo Kamijo nuevamente pidiendo disculpas mientras evitaba fijarse en el sostén color amarillento que se marcaba en la empapada camisa escolar.

-al contrario me alegra haber tenido una experiencia como esta… me divertí como nunca Touma-exclamo Ruiko viéndole con una radiante sonrisa.

-si debo admitir que igual fue entretenido…-dijo Kamijo rascándose la mejilla.

-bueno supongo será bueno dejar esta cita por el día de hoy… -dijo Ruiko pensando que podría tomar el rostro del chico y besarlo pero que eso sería demasiado atrevido…-nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-eh pensé debía llevarte al menos a la estación o algo-dijo el mientras que se preparaba para seguirla.

-me encantaría en verdad pero si lo hiciese siento que no quería te separases de mi lado… -dijo la chica sinceramente mientras la veía con un ligero sonrojo- incluso puede te lleve hasta mi casa

-creo eso sería demasiado…-dijo el poniéndose pensativo y algo avergonzado.

-por eso será mejor lo dejemos por ahora…-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que se alejaba.

-claro nos vemos mañana

Nos vemos mañana después de clase Touma -dijo alejándose con una sonrisa fresca en su rostro que opacaba a las patrullas de anti-skill que estaban arribando al área para auxiliar a las espers que trataban de sofocar las llamas… mientras tanto alejadas de todo ese sitio se habían reunido nuevamente las chicas

Demonios esta cita no fue la tragedia que se esperaba –dijo molesta misaki- y no me refiero al incendio, las pérdidas económicas que hemos causado ni nada de eso… sino que parece fue buena cita para Touma

Ni que lo digas esa chica sin duda es un peligro para Kamijo y todas nosotras –dijo itsuwa mirando con ira a la pareja- Kamijo san se ve incluso mas feliz que cuando vivi junto a el tiempo atrás…

-no permitiré se acerque más a mi sirviente si puedo evitarlo… -dijo birdway molesta pero mirando con malos ojos a la chica de cabellos purpuras- hare lo que sea necesario para que el sea solo mio.

-Saten eres mi amiga pero no creas que permitiré que me quites a Kamijo Touma… -dijo Misaka seriamente y de repente todas se le quedan mirando fijamente… -¿qué?

-Misaka san ¿cómo es posible que huyeses de antiskill y judment tan fácilmente…? –recrimino misaki desconcertada- juraría que vi un equipo de asalto ingresando justamente para detenerte….

-concuerdo con ella…-dijo lessar algo molesta- digo dudo mucho que hallas revelado algo de carne para que te dejasen ir con ese cuerpo y no oímos una batalla que abarcasen unos dos o tres capítulos que relatasen tu huida…

¿Eh? Me estaban persiguiendo…-dijo Misaka con duda.

A lo lejos cierta mujer con ropas de deportes verdes usando encima ciertas protecciones de antiskill estaba deteniendo a cierta castaña con lujo de fuerza no letal quien aunque no se resistía hablaba asustada

-¡jura Misaka 10032 que este es un grave error! ¡Misaka jura ser inocente! ¡Misaka solo vino por un gekota! –exclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos la chica mientras era esposada por la chica y veia a una rana de gran tamaño frente a ella. –por favor no me mires así gekota esto es un error…

-si claro deberé llamarle a Komoe ya que en ella recae la responsabilidad de esa clase supongo… -mientras acercaba su radio noto a lo lejos a cierto peliazul entre la multitud- ¡agarren a ese chico! ¡Deténganle ahora mismo!

-¡espere yo no eh hecho nada aun! –exclamo Aogami Pierce- ¡aun no logro calmar a ninguna asustada niña que haya salido de la sala de la película de gekota! Pero quiero reclamar… ¡por que no ha salido ninguna aun! ¡Están rompiendo la ilusión de la función de la película el permitir que chicas de tan mayor edad vean una película así!

-¡sabia planeabas algo! ¡Alguien detenga a ese seguidor de la iglesia del oso pardo ahora mismo antes de que tome a una pequeña y…!

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo cierto peliblanco aburrido mientras que se acercaba a la chica mientras que tenía en sus hombro a una niña pequeña de castaña cabellera- ¿te toco solucionar este problema?

-¡accel eres miembro de los seguidores de kuma-san!-dijo asustado la chica pero entonces vio a la pequeña en su hombro- digo ¿estaban ustedes en el cine?

-¡Misaka Misaka quiere saber quiénes son esos seguidores!-dijo la niña alegremente desde el hombro- ¡suenan divertidos!

-las mocosas quisieron ir a ver la tonta película de gekota aunque worst estuvo más entretenida riéndose del héroe y sus problemas-dijo de manera monótona accel con fastidio en su voz- aun no puedo quitarme esa estúpida canción de la cabeza…

-sin duda ahora mismo es el momento perfecto de netorare dice Misaka segura de si misma…-dijo worst con una mirada picara en su rostro…

-si no creo sea momento para decir eso mientras sostienes esa rana gigante contra tu pecho… -dijo accel sin ganas apuntando a la rana de peluche que ella apretaba como un amado contra ella.

Misaka 10 032 pide auxilio a la unidad central y al respaldo oscuro dice Misaka Misaka –exclamo la misaka imouto –ellas pueden corroborar que no estoy involucrada en esto dice misaka pidiendo ser liberada…

-cierto fue la original la que hizo todo dice Misaka Misaka tratando de ayudar a su hermana menor…-dijo last a su guardian- aunque con ello sabe misaka que esta entregando a la verdadera misaka por ayudar a esta misaka dice misaka misaka…

-aunque eso podría traerle problemas a la original por lo que sugiero ella pague por ella sugiere Misaka- dice worst sínicamente…- además me pido su peluche de gekota…

-misaka 10 032 pide piedad ante la unidad central dispuesta a ceder el gekota que tiene en su poder dice misaka 10 032 con lágrimas en sus ojos al tener que recurrir a ese método sabiendo que accel no consideraría darle uso a mi cuerpo…-dijo con aun mas lágrimas en sus ojos- aun después de tanto sufrimiento para conseguir a gekota pachoncito…

-no me hables ni de tu cuerpo ni de esas ranas esta mocosa me hizo rescatar uno que dejaron en la sala… -recrimino accel.

Solo por eso accel ha ascendido mucho en las tablas de Misaka dice Misaka Misaka con gran alegría-dijo misaka con brillos en sus ojos.

Igual concordara worst es que el rescate de gekota es algo que reconocerte-dijo esta mientras seguía sobando de manera algo pervertida la rana en sus tributos.

-misaka Misaka espera sea tan divertida la siguiente visita a la película de gekota de mañana-dijo last con una sonrisa en la cara.

-concuerdo con Misaka dice Misaka esperando ver qué sucede mañana y obtener otro peluche de gekota-dijo ella con gran alegría.

-¡no regresare a ver esta estupidez y menos si el héroe o sus acosadoras están cerca! –exclamo accel con ira a los cuatro vientos…


End file.
